Journey to Middle Earth
by KilgharrahPendragon
Summary: Elrond has called on the ancient race of Glandians in Middle Earth's darkest hour. The company of 9 are set to leave but he knows that they will fail and so he turns to this ancient race for help. He doesn't expect a group of young men from Earth to show up but they are not just mere mortal men and together, the company will journey through Middle Earth and destroy the One Ring.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I started writing this fan fiction a long time ago and recently my writing has been kicked into over drive. I had a really good response to my Merlin fanfiction so I thought I would post up a few of these chapters and see what people think. But before you start reading, there's a few things I should explain.

This isn't a spinoff of Lord of the Rings in the sense of it's a totally different story just with the same characters. It's the same story with different characters added into it. There are points in the story that are quotes from the books, so I want to make it very, very clear that I do not own LOTR and in no way am I saying that these parts are my work. They were just written too perfectly by Tolkien for me to able to change them (but there are VERY few!).

Secondly, Gladians are a race I created several years ago. They are complicated and way too much to explain, so just have to read along to figure them out.

Reviews are always welcome, but be respectful and provide helpful criticism, not harmful. Thanks and happy reading!

Chapter One

The sun was setting over the river in Rivendell as Elrond stood; watching the light fade, thinking it was hope that was ever more fading away.

"There is no hope for Frodo." He whispered quietly as Gandalf came up beside him. "Maybe not," Gandalf sighed and watched the light of the sun disappear, "but there is still something we have not considered." He turned to Elrond and Elrond's face grew dark.

"To call on Them would not be right. This is the war of Middle Earth and not their concern." He spoke, his voice sharp and firm.

"But it might be." Gandalf paused and turned away, "if the Company's quest fails, Sauron will take over Middle Earth," he paced slowly as he spoke, his deep voice heavy with the weight of his words, "but what then? His thirst for hunger will not be quenched and he will search for ways into the other worlds."

"No evil can pass the Grey Havens!" Elrond said annoyed.

"The Grey Havens is not Their world Lord Elrond and evil can enter Their world. The portals to Their world is how evil first entered it and if Sauron were to discover them, it would threaten Them." Gandalf spoke slowly, hoping Elrond would agree.

Elrond sighed heavily and turned away from Gandalf, "the Glandians are older than the Elves and left Middle Earth long before my time."

"But some visited since and you know Him."

"He would not come." Elrond was convinced of this. He did not trust the Glandians, though beings of pure good, he did not think they would care for the fate of Middle Earth.

"He would, if you were to call him. A Glandian never leaves a call unanswered." Gandalf put his hand gently on Elrond's shoulder. "Call Malcolm, ask him to bring aid to protect the Company.

"Elrond, five fighters is not enough to travel across Middle Earth, enter Mordor and destroy the ring. The hobbits know nothing of battle and though I am sure they would prove to be extraordinary fighters, they are not trained. Malcolm and his people are trained to fight evil, it is their sole purpose for living. Even to have just one Glandian in the Company would bring more hope." Gandalf argued gently. Elrond gave a long sigh again and nodded.

"I will call him, but I will not hope for their aid." Elrond answered and Gandalf smiled.

"It is all you can do to ask." He added softly and turned, walking away.

Elrond stared into the dark night and looked up at the stars and knew this would be his only chance. Turning swiftly, he walked down the hall and out the door. The lights of Rivendell lit his path as he walked down to the river. As he walked, he tried to remember the last words Malcolm spoke to him, thousands of years ago after the first war.

"Middle Earth is no longer the world for Glandians. Men are stronger here and they are well prepared against evil, they are not blind to it. There is another world that has been under our watch and they need us there more than Middle Earth." Malcolm's voice came back to him as if he were there again, "But if evil should ever over power good in this world, go to the river in Rivendell and let the tears of hopelessness be washed away in its waters, call for me and I will come."

Elrond stood now up to his knees in the river. Though he never understood the ways of Glandians and few remembered their existence that was once here in the beginning of time, he knew they held an ancient power that was older than this world. He considered Malcolm's words and then the fate of Middle Earth and the doom that lay waiting for the Company. He closed his eyes and let the visions he had seen play again before him. He watched as one by one, the company fell and the ring was lost to Sauron. He then thought of Arwen, his daughter who refused to go with the Elves to the Grey Havens for her love of Aragorn. He saw her future and the death that it was filled with and as the hopelessness filled his heart, tears slowly ran down his cheeks and dropped into the water below him.

"Malcolm," he whispered, "Lord Elrond calls you in this time of hopelessness." He stood motionless for a minute and waited, opening his eyes he looked around. There was no answer. He tried to have patience and wait a little longer but when sill nothing happened, he cursed and waded out of the water. "Fool," he whispered to himself for thinking Malcolm would answer. "I imagine he didn't even hear me." He thought as he walked back up the hill but as he came around the bend, there in the doorway was a figure. It was taller than any man or elf but it seemed to glow like the elves, but its light was even brighter. "It cannot be him," Elrond argued with himself, not allowing himself to hope but as he grew closer, the hopelessness he felt seemed to fade away and he was filled with peace.

"Malcolm," he whispered as he walked up to him, "I did not think you would come." There was a long pause and now Elrond could see the face of the being before him and he frowned, stopping in his tracks. "You are not Malcolm."

"No, I am not. I am the Second and have come in place of Malcolm for he was unable to leave his place. My name is Ammon Mathias Alexander, the Second Glandian and I heed your call." Ammon bowed, his blue eyes watching Elrond closely. He had never been to Middle Earth but he knew many Elves that had travelled to his world and had great respect for them.

Elrond also studied Ammon. He stood at least eight and a half feet tall, a giant in this world. He was lean and did not look anything like a warrior but any elf, especially Elrond, could feel the power and authority that poured off him in waves. He was not like Malcolm physically, Malcolm was slightly taller, broader built and had long brown hair with brown eyes but Ammon, he had blue eyes and black hair darker than the night that reached his mid back.

"I am asking for aid from the Glandians." Elrond said after a long pause and looked up at Ammon.

"Shall we go and sit and you can tell me of this threat?" Ammon's voice was like no other voice in Middle Earth. It was accented in a way that Elrond could not place, but that was understandable but it held a power that he also didn't understand. It was not like Saruman's that was bewitching and would put a spell on anyone who heard it and was unable to resist. It was also unlike the elves whose voices were like soft music, comforting those who heard them speak.

"Yes," Elrond nodded and led the way to the chamber of councils. Those that saw them walk by stared at Ammon in wonder, never having seen any of his kind before.

"Who is that?"

"What is that?" some whispered to each other.

"What of Middle Earth do you know?" Elrond asked once they were settled in chairs by a fire and Ammon seemed to be more willing to talk.

"Nearly everything." Ammon said easily, "though I never lived here, I watched it form and come into existence and I've seen the ages pass and those that have come and gone from this world. I have also met several Elves from Middle Earth in my time and they have shared with me the knowledge among their people." Ammon paused and looked at Elrond, it seemed to Elrond that he was staring right through him, into his mind. "Forgive me Lord Elrond, I mean no intrusion." Ammon said gently and drew his gaze away.

"Then you know what the return of Sauron would mean for Middle Earth?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, that would be a great evil. But was the ring not destroyed?" Ammon questioned, they were never able to confirm whether or not it had been.

"No, it was not. Isildor kept it for himself." Elrond spoke and Ammon saw the darkness fill the room as he went on, "but it betrayed him and was lost. Hundreds and hundreds of years went by until it was found by the creature Gollum and was taken deep into the Misty Mountains where it also betrayed him. Bilbo Baggins found it in his travels and brought it to the Shire." Elrond spoke quickly and gave little detail of the events for haste was needed, "he then left it to his nephew when he came to Rivendell to stay. Gandalf discovered that it was the One Ring and sent Frodo here."

"The Shire," Ammon gently interrupted him, "that is hobbit folk there, yes?"

"Yes. Frodo came with three other hobbits, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. We have had a council and a Company has been made to take the ring to Mount Doom and destroy it." Elrond finished summarizing. It was unlike him to speak so quickly and leave so much out, but he had a feeling that Ammon would know what was left unsaid in the space between Elrond's words.

"So what is it you seek of the Glandians?" Ammon asked.

"I would ask for their protection of the company."

"You are sending four hobbits alone to Mount Doom?" Ammon asked, surprised.

"No of course not!" Elrond said quickly, "there are nine in the company. Aragorn son of Arathorn and heir of Gondor, Boromir son of Denethor Steward of Gondor, Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil, Gimli son of Gloin and Gandalf the Grey." Elrond said, listing their names and Ammon nodded.

"These are all warriors and strong willed." Pausing he looked long at Elrond and saw the hopelessness, the darkness and his fear over shadowing his elfish light. "But you've seen the future; you know what lies ahead of them. And yet… you're filled with doubt and fear. You do not see any hope for them. You've seen their deaths and fear that if something isn't done now, they will fail and Middle Earth will fall into darkness and-" he stopped, now finally understanding why he had been called, "you fear Sauron will find the portals to the other worlds and will seek to conquer them." His eyes widened and he stared at Elrond who looked away and nodded.

"Yes." Elrond stood and moved closer to the fire, "the time of the Elves is over and we go to the Grey Havens. Evil cannot enter there but Gandalf has pointed out that there are other portals to other worlds… to your worlds."

"And because it concerns the fate of our world, you think we would help." Ammon said, not really asking and was quiet for a long time before he spoke again.

"I will leave now and go back to Mayadar," he stood and turned to Elrond. "This does not threaten Mayadar but the world of men, the world we guard. There are not many Glandians left and the world of men is filled with more evils than we can fight, we barely keep the balance as is. I cannot promise that we will be able to spare any Glandians, but I can promise I will not return empty handed."

"If Glandians will not come, then Middle Earth is doomed." Elrond replied hopelessly.

"Lord Elrond, do not despair." Ammon looked at Elrond with pity and walked over to him. He touched his hand gently and poured as much hope and comfort as he could into that touch, "Middle Earth will not be doomed. There will always be hope."

Elrond looked up into Ammon's eyes and for a moment, he thought he saw them change color but he dismissed it and smiled softly.

"I will return with hope." At that, Ammon turned and walked away and as he walked, he seemed to fade slowly until he disappeared. Elrond blinked several times and stared at the empty hall that the darkness was now refilling and he sighed heavily. He had seen too many wars, too much evil and his heart was heavy with the pain of a long life filled with darkness. He walked quietly down the hall to his corridors and lay down. Staring at the ceiling above him, he wondered what hope Ammon could bring if the Glandians were unable to come and his thoughts drifted to Frodo and the burden he bore and what would happen should he fail and the dark thoughts soon turned to dark dreams of a world filled with evil.

Ammon passed through the veils and into Mayadar, appearing in the courtyard of the white castle. The castle stood on the edge of the hill, the west side facing the endless sea and the front faced the east, facing the rest of the world of Mayadar. It was not a large world and was more a meeting place of Glandians. Most of it had been destroyed and fallen out of its realm, what remained was used for the training of Glandians and for some, it was still home. But most of the Glandians now lived in the realm of humans, living among them and blending into their world, acting as secret guardians. Ammon walked to the edge of the courtyard and looked down at the city and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth and to the human ear, no sound came out, but all the Elder Glandians heard his call as he whispered the words into the wind. It is time, come home and meet with me. No matter what realm they were in, all the Elder Glandians heard it and turned, leaving their second in command to take care of the rest of their business as they returned to Mayadar. Ammon turned and walked quickly across the stones and into the castle. He turned to the left and followed the hallway until it opened up into a large room. The floor and walls were white marble that seemed to glow with power and in the center was a long black table with twelve chairs around it. He went to his seat at the foot of the table and waited. He pressed his hands together and let out a long sigh. He could guess what the others would say and he wondered what else he could do. They hadn't seen Elrond, they hadn't seen the desperation and doubt in him. To see an Elvin lord overcome with such darkness and fear was enough to break Ammon's heart.

The sound of footsteps broke Ammon's train of thought and in walked the eleven Elders with Malcolm at the front.

"I take it Lord Elrond of Rivendell had something important to say?" Malcolm said as he sat down in his seat, the others taking their seats as well.

"He has asked for our help. The One Ring of Middle Earth was never destroyed and Sauron has returned," he continued to tell them everything Elrond had told him and what he had been allowed to read of Elrond's mind.

The others listened and there was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"We left Middle Earth to its fate a long time ago Ammon," Malcolm said, "we cannot interfere now."

"Malcolm, there are still men in that world and I believe that this new age that awaits, should Sauron be defeated will be the age of men. The age of Elves is over as are the ages for the dwarves and other creatures there. It will be the time of men and it is our duty to protect them." Ammon said firmly, "and if not for Middle Earth, for our world then. Gandalf was right to think that Sauron will try to find ways into the other worlds once he discovers them. He will find Earth, he will attack it and then we'll have to fight him with the ring of power and we will most likely lose a lot more Glandians in that battle than we would in this one while he's still without his power." Malcolm looked long and hard at Ammon. He was clearly right but there was less than a few thousand Glandians left.

"But what will happen to Earth if we send out even a dozen of trained Glandians?" Malcolm asked even though they all understood what would happen. The balance of good and evil would, no matter for how short of a time, would be broken and evil would have an advantage. They all knew how disastrous that could be if anyone caught wind of it and decided to take advantage of their absence.

"Then let me take the boys to Middle Earth." Ammon looked up at Malcolm whose eyes widened.

"You would take your charges into danger?" He asked.

"You know as well as I do that they're hardly my changes anymore. They've all been trained with their gifts, they fight in this world for good and face danger every day."

"Elrond has asked for Glandians, Ammon," Damon turned to him, "doesn't he already have the strength of men and elves and dwarves to help him?"

"I told him I would not return empty handed."

"This world still needs you Ammon, you have other charges or have you forgotten? You've spent so much time focusing on the boys we've often wondered if you've lost sight of the others in your charge."

"I have not forgotten," Ammon looked at Malcolm in surprise, "I will take the boys to Middle Earth, Orpheus is one of us-"

"Orpheus is still a child!" Damon interrupted.

"Yes, he's still very young but he's skilled, he has his mother's will and his father's power. I would trust my charges to him in Middle Earth and I would return." At this, they all fell silent again and each stared off, contemplating what was said. At last, Malcolm spoke.

"Do you have complete faith in your charges? To enter a foreign world guided only by a young Elemental?"

"Yes, complete faith." Ammon nodded. He knew the boys, together with the Company, the quest couldn't fail.

"Then you have my vote." Malcolm turned to the rest of the table, "who else will vote with us?"

They looked around at each other for a moment and slowly, one by one, raised their hands.

"Then it is so. Go now, take the boys to Middle Earth." Malcolm stood up and the rest of the table followed, Ammon was the last to stand.

"Thank you for your confidence." He said and turned, leaving the castle at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Heru threw the controller at Andreas, "fuck!" He shouted in defeat. Andreas laughed and ducked, the controller hitting the wall behind him and falling. "I want a fucking rematch."

"You've already had three," Andreas laughed and put his feet up, taking a shot of tequila and grinning.

"You suck." Heru pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"You are all so loud," Saber growled as he came up from the basement, pausing to stretch in the doorway and sharpen his claws on the frame. Andrew walked by and smacked him.

"You're not supposed to do that on the frame." He said in annoyance, muttering that he was just as bad as an untrained house cat.

"I heard that." Saber hissed and looked down at his claws and then shrugged. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "who was supposed to get blood this week?" He asked, slamming the door shut, angry he was out of food.

"Oops," Heru grinned and Saber grabbed his arm.

"Then you get to give blood." He grinned and Heru smiled.

"You know I always prefer to give blood rather than pick it up." He said, wincing only a little as Saber sank his fangs into his wrist. He sat down beside him and licked at the blood just as Ammon walked in the front door.

Ammon looked at the group of boys sitting in the living room and shook his head. He had only been gone a few hours in this world's time and already, they had destroyed the house. There was an open pizza box on the floor with a couple crusts thrown in it, two bottles of alcohol stood on the coffee table, opened with their lids tossed idly on the floor. Clearly, someone had spilled when they poured a drink because there was a small pool of liquid on the coffee table. Saber was sitting on the couch feasting on Heru and Andrew walked around, picking up beer bottles and empty bags of chips. Andreas was sucked into the video game and behind him where pieces of a broken controller. Here are the great heroes of Earth, thought Ammon and smiled.

Orpheus walked silently down the stairs when he felt Ammon come into the house and he looked at him, reading what he could of Ammon's mind.

"Middle Earth?" He asked in their language.

"Yes," Ammon nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "Hey!" He shouted over the noise and they all froze, now suddenly aware of the tall Glandian standing in the middle of the room.

"Sup Ammon," Heru grinned. Saber sucked on his wrist, licking the drops of blood and letting go of Heru's arm.

"You need to eat more, you taste like water." He licked his lips and turned to look up at his old friend, "hello." Andreas idly waved a hand; not taking his eyes of the tv and Andrew mumbled a hello and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I went to Middle Earth and spoke with Elrond," Ammon said, but no one seemed to hear him talking. He stood there for a few more moments, the boys seemed to have forgotten he existed as Saber went back to Heru's wrist and Heru was back to yelling at Andreas claiming he had cheated in whatever game they were playing and caused the death of one of the rather expensive X-Box controllers. From the kitchen came the sound of clanging dishes and Andrew humming quietly to himself. Finally, Ammon gave up and shouted,

"Who wants to go kill things?" Knowing it was the only possible way to get their full attention.

"What?" Andreas paused his game and turned to him and Andrew reappeared in the living room, chewing on a piece of cold pizza. Like magic Ammon thought as their attention instantly fell on him.

"Kill things?" Andrew asked and sat down, "I'm in."

"Oooh yes! Kill things! Yay!" Heru said excitedly and clapped at the idea.

"I'm always in for a good hunt." Saber added in.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ammon said to himself and shook his head. "You might not be so eager after I explain it to you." Ammon sat down and once again told of the war that was to break out in Middle Earth, the Quest that was before the nine companions, Elrond's call for aid and the decision of the Glandians.

"So you what? Volunteered us for war?" Heru asked sarcastically and looked at Ammon. Ammon was always so quick to sign them up for a battle.

"Well, you can all say no but I believe they'll need you." Ammon said gently and looked at each of them, reading their confusion and worry, but none of them were afraid, just confused.

"Elrond or whatever, he wanted Glandians. I don't think he's gonna be really happy when a bunch of kids show up instead." Andrew looked back at Ammon and shrugged.

"You're not a bunch of kids Andrew."

"To an elf they are. Even I'm still a teenager in an Elf's eyes." Saber, who was an 863 year old vampire said.

"You're all young, but that only adds to your value. You're young, strong, determined, eager for a fight. You might not have the respect of Lord Elrond in your age, but you will have it in the gifts that you all possess."

"What if we're not ready for a war? I mean, this is like… save the world or damn it kind of war, it's a lot different than fighting a couple demons or vampires in the cemetery." Andreas looked at Ammon worriedly. He and Heru were the least trained and the most vulnerable, the only two semi mortals out of the five.

"I believe you're ready and so does the council."

"You would be coming with us though, right?" Heru asked worriedly.

"No, I have other charges here that need me. Orpheus will look after you." Orpheus snapped his head to Ammon.

"What?" He blinked in surprise, "Ammon, this is beyond me. I-"

"I've been training you for six hundred years Orpheus. You've worked alongside of me for a hundred years and you have shared the responsibility of being their guardian. You can do this, if you're willing."

"I'm willing, but Middle Earth Ammon? With them?" He asked, looking at the boys who were looking back, blinking.

"What?" Andrew asked, finishing his pizza off with a beer and then burping loudly. Orpheus looked at Ammon pointedly and Ammon smiled.

"You studied the other worlds in Mayadar, you know how Middle Earth is. You can keep them in line."

"Whoa wait a second-" Heru held up his hands, "keep us in line? What are we? A bunch of wild monkeys or something?" He asked, scratching the wound on his wrist.

"No," laughed Ammon, "at least not in this world… well," he paused, considering that for a moment, "but in Middle Earth… yes, you're a bunch of foreigners. Their customs are completely different."

"We can learn them. But I'm not too sure that Heru and I are ready." Andreas repeated.

"Yea, I'm with Andreas. I mean, I barely have control over my thing. What if one of them surprises me and grabs my arm or something and then he's dead?" Heru chewed his lip nervously and looked at Andreas.

"They'll know all about your powers guys, it's not like you're just going to show up and not tell them anything. You'll have to and it won't be a risk. It's not like it is here, people believe in things they can't see and they believe in powers beyond themselves. You might be mutants here, but there… you'll be seen as wizards with great powers." This seemed to convince Heru a little more of going.

"Besides, you've all been training for this kind of war." He added and they looked at each other and then with a shrug, they all nodded.

"Sure." Andrew shrugged, "but wait-is this going to interfere with my oath? I mean, if I leave this world… do I become mortal again?" He asked worriedly.

"No. The Goddess is in every world and she will consider this still a fulfillment of your vows." Ammon answered and Andrew sighed with relief.

"Ok then, I'm in. Let me go call Dale to look after the shop… how long are we going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure but I know that time is very different. I've already been gone a day, possibly more in Middle Earth. It maybe be only a week here, but that could be a year there." Ammon was unsure of how any length of time would shift between worlds. "It's best to take a month off work, all of you."

"What about people who can't just up and leave for a month?" Ask Heru. He was an acting professor at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and it was only three months away before a performance.

"Family emergency." Ammon said and Heru glared.

"I've had so many days off because of "family emergencies" that I really doubt they're going to believe another one."

"I'll make it happen, you don't need to worry about it."

"Ok."

"I also suggest that you dig out comfortable footwear. You'll be doing a lot of walking I presume, across Middle Earth really."

"What should we bring?"

"Bring your mountain bags and pack it with clothes and non-perishable food. But not that many clothes," he made a point to look at Andreas then, "bring mostly food."

"I don't suppose there'll be a lot of hunting I can do hmm?" Asked Saber and Ammon thought for a moment.

"No, there aren't a lot of animals that you'll be coming across. But, you might and if you have time to hunt, then do so. Otherwise…" He looked at Heru and Andreas. Heru grinned and Andreas sighed.

"He can feed off me any time he wants." Heru said happily and Saber smiled wickedly at him, sending a chill down his spine that made Heru's eyes fill with fire.

"Yea, I guess." Andreas shrugged, "but I don't think we should be the only ones feeding him." He looked over at Andrew."Oh come on!" He whined and looked over at Saber and wrinkled his nose. Although Saber was like a brother to him, Andrew had no desire to let him feed off him.

"Oh pretty please?" Hissed Saber, giving a mocking pout and puppy eyes.

"Fuck you." Andrew smiled and put his fingers up in a cross. Saber hissed. "Fine, but only when they're too weak to be able to feed you."

"Ok, that settles it then. Now quick, go pack!" Ammon ordered and they all jumped up, three ran up stairs, followed more slowly by Orpheus and Saber disappeared into the basement. Ammon stood and began cleaning up the living room, wondering if he had in fact, made a mistake and was too quick to place his confidence in them. They were hardly adults in this world. Andrew held back a rage that if it went unchecked, could very well cause more damage than Sauron himself. And Heru was so unfocused that he often forgot to contain his power and had nearly killed Andreas several times, it was a good thing the others couldn't be affected by his touch. Andreas doubted himself more than anyone and with his telekinesis, that's what held him back. Ammon worried that Elrond would be insulted by Saber's presence. Though there were no vampires in Middle Earth, he would sense the demon in him and would be sickened with the very sight of Saber. He had faith in Orpheus, but he wasn't a leader and the boys never saw him as one and he worried they wouldn't take him seriously.

He wiped up the spilled alcohol that he now knew was tequila and closed the bottles. Carrying them into the kitchen along with the empty pizza box he set them on the counter. He looked out the window at the street. A woman was walking across the street on her cell phone, Ammon saw that she was some kind of business woman and her heart was cold with bitterness. The more he looked at people, the more his heart ached. They were all so angry, so bitter and closed off. There was a world of magic all around them, a beautiful world and they were all so mindlessly destroying it. He winced as a cut opened over his heart and he quickly pressed his hand to it.

There might still be hope for Middle Earth… if they can destroy Sauron and reunite the race of men, maybe it won't turn out like this world. He thought to himself and sighed. He knew there was a larger danger to Middle Earth than Sauron. Humanity was its greatest threat to itself, and from what he had seen in Elrond's mind, they were quickly falling into their fate. He was sending the boys to help the company fulfill its quest but he also hoped that with the defeat of Sauron it would save humanity from evil. He also knew that the boys needed this. There was so much they took for granted, so much of this world and the basic things in life.

"Ok so, I can't decide on trench coat or leather jacket." Heru announced as he came down the stairs, dragging his mountain pack behind him.

"I thought I said light on the clothes." Ammon looked at his pack which seemed to be stuffed with clothes.

"Oh, no it's not filled with clothes." Heru said quickly, "but I did have a question. Where are we gonna be staying? Are there like hotels or something?" Ammon burst out laughing and hugged Heru.

"I'm sure there'll be a couple inns but I doubt you'll be staying in any. My guess is that you'll be sleeping outside most of the time."

"Oh…" Heru chewed his lip for a moment while he thought that over, "then I guess I need a sleeping bag too."

"Yes." Ammon looked up the stairs, "here that? You'll all need sleeping bags too!" He shouted.

"K!" Andrew and Andreas yelled back at the same time. "And I would go with leather coat, I think a trench coat might be too heavy."

"Oh well" Saber appeared at the top of the stairs clothed in his own trench coat.

"But it'll be hot." Heru repeated back to him.

"I don't feel hot or cold." Smirked Saber, kissing his cheek as he walked passed him.

"You're not bringing a bag?" Ammon asked, looking at Saber.

"Why would I? I don't need anything else. I'll carry anything extra that they might need me to."

"Alright." Ammon shrugged. He often forgot what Saber was.

"Ok, I'm ready." Andreas came racing down the stairs, bumping into Heru who was standing in front of the mirror in the hallway putting on eyeliner.

"Hey!" He groaned as he stabbed himself in the eye.

"Oops," Andreas grinned.

"Heru, really? Eyeliner?" Ammon looked at him in bewilderment and felt the love that had grown for the strange, hyper young man.

"What?" He fixed the eye Andreas had caused him to mess up, "I wanna look good right? I mean, what if there's hot guys there?"

"Oh, that's right." Ammon looked at the floor awkwardly, "this is like… sixteenth century type of world guys. I'm sure there are some gay men and women there, but it's not really something that happens. The elves are a little more… open you could say but, people aren't 'gay' there necessarily."

"Ha," Heru laughed, stopping when he realized Ammon was serious, "well are they going to stone us for being gay?"

"No, no of course not. They'll just be… confused." He smiled, "but no, they won't try to hurt you because of it."

"Ok then I don't care."

Andrew came down last, holding his bag with one hand and a cigarette with the other.

"You guys also need to take your weapons." Ammon added, walking with them into the training room where the weapons were kept.

"At least our weapons are going to be appropriate for the time era." Andreas said and fingered one of his knives. He opened his bag and set the six knives inside and the chakram discs. Andrew pulled out a sword and it's sheath, packing it into his bag. Saber stood leaning in the door frame waiting, happy that he didn't need to pack anything.

Heru pulled his gloves out of his trunk and put them on and then pulled out the two knives that Araylen had given him as a parting gift. He looked at them and the light glittered off their smooth edges. His favourite weapon, one that always brought the lust to take a life to the surface.

"Are you set?" Ammon asked after the three of them had grabbed their gear.

"Yup." Andrew cracked his knuckles, "let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry that there is so much focus on the non-LOTR characters. Also-it kind of comes across as if they're all invincible in this chapter, but just want to let you know that they're not. They all have their flaws obviously and you'll see them eventually. If you're interested in the non LOTR characters, I'll be posting the original story about them on under HisDyingBride2**

Chapter Three

There was a loud cracking sound like thunder that echoed through Rivendell, followed by a bunch of thumps and then voices.

"That must be them." Elrond said anxiously, walking swiftly to where the sound had come from just by the entrance to the city, followed by a couple young elves and guards.

"Get off me!" Heru groaned, trying to push Andrew off him.

"Hmm, seems I had that a little off." Ammon said, looking at the boys who were sprawled out around him, unaccustomed to traveling through worlds.

"A little." Muttered Andrew, standing.

"Fuck," Andreas moaned and rubbed his back, having landed on a tree root.

"What in Middle Earth…?" Elrond gaped as he looked at the group of what seemed like teenagers and Ammon standing over them.

"Oh," Ammon quickly bowed when he heard Elrond, elbowing the boys who managed to stand up. "Lord Elrond."

"These… are Glandians?" He asked, a slight tone of disgust and disappointment in his voice as he looked at the boys.

"Uh, no." Ammon frowned, "Orpheus here is an Elemental Glandian but um," he took Elrond's elbow and gently led him away where he quietly explained the situation.

"What?!" Elrond shouted and the boys looked at each other.

"Yup, what'd I tell you?" Andrew shook his head. Heru folded his arms across his chest and glared. They were all too accustomed to being looked at with disgust and being someone's disappointment to not notice it now.

"They're powerful Elrond," Ammon said firmly and Elrond looked back at the boys.

"But they're children."

"In your eyes yes, but in our world they're men. I've been training them for years and they very well may be even better than Glandians."

"What powers could they possibly have?" He asked, looking at Heru's scrawny body. They were all small to him, not at all like the men of Middle Earth.

"They're all different, but they'll show you them, if you give them a chance. Please?" Ammon looked at him hopefully and Elrond nodded. "Thank you." Turning back to the boys he said, "this is Lord Elrond, lord of Rivendell." The boys waved.

"Sup" Andrew nodded. Orpheus bowed appropriately and looked at the boys. "Oh" Andrew quickly bowed awkwardly.

"These three are my charges, Andrew" Ammon pointed at each one as he spoke, "Andreas and Heru. This is my nephew Orpheus whom I have been training for the last six hundred years."

"What is he?" Elrond interrupted, looking at Saber and feeling oddly ill.

"He is a vampire."

"A vampire?" Elrond frowned, "is that a demon of your world?"

"Yes but-"

"You brought a demon to aid us in this?!" Elrond shouted furiously. Ammon's eyes grew dark.

"Saber is a vampire under the care of the Glandians. He has made an oath of redemption and harms no innocent creature." He said firmly, "he has been under my personal watch for the last two hundred years and if he should ever bring harm to another innocent being, I will have his life instantly." He held up his hand and just above the palm of his hand, there was an image of a human heart in a glass case. "For I have his heart in my keep and I know all his thoughts, in our world and in this one."

Saber kept his head down at this exchange and Heru gripped his hand tightly. Rarely did they have to explain Saber's agreement but it always brought shame to him.

"How could you possibly-"

"Saber did not choose to be a vampire and was a victim of murder, he was once an innocent." He snapped angrily, "and he chooses to live with a soul and the guilt of his actions rather than die. He might have once been evil and the demon may still be in him, but he is a good man and will protect your Company with a vicious fury. These are the men and beings I can offer you in your time of aid, you can take it or leave it."

Elrond's eyes were dark and he stared at Saber and then back at Ammon.

"How can I trust him?" He asked and Ammon looked at Saber.

"Look into his soul yourself." He waved his hand, gesturing to him. Saber looked up with wide eyes. Elrond turned and walked closer to Saber, ignoring the sickening feeling in his stomach the closer he got.

"Look at me." He ordered Saber and Saber listened, staring into his eyes. Elrond gazed deep into his eyes and pushed passed the barriers into his mind. Flashes of violent wars flashed before him, he saw images of Saber killing men, women and children, but before he turned away, he saw the moment that Saber had been turned. The more he looked, the further back into Saber's life he saw and the more he understood why Ammon had shown him any mercy in the first place. He saw when he made the deal with Ammon and the work he had done since then in attempt to make amends for the evil he had done before.

Saber squirmed under his gaze and finally turned away, unable to tolerate the feeling of being exposed and vulnerable any longer. There was a long silence and the boys held their breath, wondering if Elrond would accept Saber's help or not.

"I understand." Elrond nodded and turned to Ammon, "I will accept him and your trust in him. But will he be tempted by the ring?"

"I don't believe so, but the only way to tell is for him to see it. If he is, we'll both see it and he can come home with me." Ammon answered and this seemed to be alright with Elrond.

"Follow me." He said to the group and the boys nervously followed him. They forgot about their bags, those that didn't notice the group of elves take them and carried them off somewhere.

Heru looked around at the beautiful city as they walked through the gates. The trees surrounded it and there was a beautiful river that came over the mountain beside it and fell below, running through the center of the city. The buildings were white stone and there were incredible carvings on the pillars, intricate designs of trees, leaves, rivers and other things he couldn't really identify but reminded him of Celtic designs. He had at first been scared and wondered if it was a mistake to come, but as they walked through Rivendell, a sense of peace came over him that he couldn't explain. It seemed to happen to all of them as they walked, even Andrew who always seemed to be tense and disturbed about something seemed to relax a little.

They walked down a long hallway and came to the second last door where Elrond stopped and turned to them.

"Only Saber and Ammon can come in for now, you'll meet everyone in a bit." Elrond knocked on the door and there was a quiet response from inside.

"Come in," came the small voice. Elrond opened the door and disappeared inside with the other two.

"Hello Frodo." Elrond said and Frodo bowed.

"Hullo Lord Elrond," he said quietly and looked at the two strangers.

"This is Ammon, Second Glandian and this… this creature is Saber." Elrond paused when he said Saber's name. "Ammon has brought a group of men to join your quest and Saber is one, but there is a small test that he needs to pass before I allow him to join you, if you could just humour us for a minute."

"What is the test?" Frodo asked, looking at Saber nervously.

"Can he see the ring?" Frodo's eyes widened in a moment of horror.

"What for?"

"It'll just be for a second," Elrond reassured and Frodo slowly, reluctantly, pulled it out from under his shirt, a silver chain with a simple golden ring hanging on it.

To the naked eye, it seemed like a simple gold wedding band but everyone in the room knew differently. Saber looked at it curiously and stepped closure, then hissed disgustedly and backed away.

"That is an evil that no vampire would go near unless he were suicidal." He spat and looked at Ammon, "this is the purpose of this mission then? To destroy it?"

"Yes." Ammon said easily, knowing beyond a doubt Saber wouldn't be tempted.

"That's an ancient evil, Lord Elrond," Saber turned to him, "vampires may be evil but they have no desire for magicks. Yes they desire power and there are some that would try to wield the power in that ring, but even a stupid vampire would know that's pointless. Clearly that ring was designed for one person and one person only. No one else can control it and I would rather run into a burning building than try and use that thing." He looked back at where the ring had been before Frodo tucked it safely back under his shirt. "I pity you, having to carry such an evil." He said to him. Elrond looked at Saber for a long moment and then nodded.

"Frodo?" He asked and Frodo was curiously looking at Saber now, knowing in his heart that Saber didn't want the ring.

"I believe him." Frodo answered and Elrond nodded.

"Then he has the trust of the Ring-bearer and that is enough."

"Thank you." Ammon nodded and smiled at Frodo, "there is hope for you and your quest Frodo." He said gently, warming Frodo's heart.

"We'll go to the Great Hall now and you can meet the rest of your new companions when you're ready Frodo." Elrond said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Frodo smiled and went back to whatever he had been doing before they came in. They walked out quietly.

"If I may have your leave, Lord Elrond, I should be going back now." Ammon said gently after they left the room, horrified as he saw the boys.

Heru and Andreas were wrestling in the middle of the floor, shouting at each other and Andrew stood there smoking, adding in a kick every now and then.

"What the hell is this?" Ammon snapped angrily, looking at them like children. "Orpheus?" He looked over for Orpheus but noticed he was wandering off, following the distant sound of a song. Ammon sighed and looked at Elrond nervously who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say. "Get up." He growled at the boys and lifted them up to their feet.

Heru adjusted his clothes and smoothed his hair, Andreas licked his bleeding lip and smiled.

"Sorry," he grinned.

"Is it normal for them to quarrel so easily?" Elrond asked worriedly.

"We weren't quarrelling," Heru said almost mockingly, "we were just wrestling. We got bored waiting." He shrugged.

"Good heavens," Ammon covered his face and sighed. "Elrond, you have my word that when it's time to be serious, they get straight to business and don't mess around but… they tend to behave like this a lot when it's not serious."

"It's alright," Elrond smiled, "they seem to remind me of hobbits in some way." He said with a glint of teasing in his eyes, Ammon smirked at the comment.

"Come on guys," Ammon turned towards the way Orpheus had walked and in Glandiath, called for Orpheus though no one but Elrond heard it, and he could barely hear it. He looked at Ammon strangely.

Orpheus reappeared around the corner and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I heard the most beautiful song and I couldn't help but follow it." He said and looked at Ammon and the question flashed in Ammon's eyes but Orpheus shook his head, "no, not that song" he said in their language and Ammon nodded. Elrond watched their exchange curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving." Ammon repeated again and Elrond nodded.

"Yes of course."

"Boys, behave." He said gently, but they all knew that tone with Ammon and they knew they couldn't fuck around. "You're guests in this world; behave as if you were at Erik's." He said and they all nodded. Erik was a family friend, he was a multi-millionaire and the most formal and proper man they had ever come across. He had, in their opinion, no sense of humour and didn't like them very much but they always tried to behave well when they were in his house.

"We'll see you again then?" Heru asked, suddenly sad and feeling terribly young now that Ammon was leaving.

"Yes," Ammon smiled and kissed his forehead. "Aya looya yao," he whispered in their minds and they smiled.

"Love you too man," Heru smiled and Ammon turned and once again, as he walked away, he seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Wow, that's messed." Andreas said after he disappeared.

"Ammon is a master of travelling between worlds," Orpheus said with a sigh, doubting his own skills.

"Come along," Elrond broke into their thoughts and they followed him back through the long hallway and down another one. The walls were covered in tapestries with images on them, images that seemed to tell a story as they walked. The story of the Elves. The boys followed behind him obediently and awkwardly, Heru and Andreas shoving each other a couple times only to be scowled at by Andrew and Orpheus. Saber walked behind them all, lingering a little, suddenly caught up in the beauty of Rivendell.

They came to halt outside a set of double doors and Elrond pushed them open. "Welcome to the Great Hall." He said as they walked in, his voice echoing.

There, they saw a bunch of tables in one end. A dais on the one wall where there was a table raised, with a large beautiful chair that looked like a throne to them and two smaller ones and then the rest of the chairs were all the same but still beautiful carved. There was a large fire place against the one wall where there were leather chairs around it. In one corner, there was a group of elves playing a harp and singing softly. Orpheus smiled, he was falling in love with the elves and their music.

Andrew whistled as he looked around the room, looking up at the high ceiling. "Dude, the taxes on this place in L.A would be so fucking high." He said and Andreas nodded in agreement.

"Taxes?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yea, government taxes…" Andrew said, unable to explain further.

"Tariffs to the king." Saber answered as best as he could in a way that Elrond would understand.

"Ah…" Elrond nodded, but still didn't fully understand. "Have you eaten? It's nearly time for the evening meal." He said and led them to a table. Just then, a group of elves walked into the room, carrying trays of food. They were all women and beautiful, their gowns flowed behind them as they walked and they seemed to shine. Andrew tilted his head a little as he looked at them and smiled. They looked at the strangers in their strange clothes for a second, but quickly disregarded them and left, coming back again with more trays and laying them on three tables, the head table and two below.

There was a loud bell signaling dinner and Elrond went up the dais.

"Are we supposed to wait here?" Heru asked and fumbled with his hands nervously. "Where'd our bags go by the way?" He asked, suddenly now aware that he didn't have his backpack anymore.

"You didn't notice the elves that took them when we first got here?" Orpheus asked and Heru shook his head. "Oh, well I assume they took them to our quarters."

"You're loving this aren't you?" Andreas asked and Orpheus grinned.

"This place reminds me of Mayadar, my home world." His face was a little sad as he looked about the room. The boys had never really asked about Orpheus' home and he rarely talked about it. A couple times a year, he would leave and come back and he'd be glowing and happy as ever, but he never talked about what his world was like.

"Huh," Heru nodded and looked over at Saber. "What do you think?" Saber looked at him with cold black eyes and shrugged. He seemed quieter and even more distant now. Heru guessed he was also reminded of something and was lost in thought.

"Tonight's dinner is just for the Company." Elrond said as the doors opened again and in came, what seemed like, two small boys talking in great length about something. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the boys sitting at the table.

"Meriadoc and Peregrin, these are the new members of your company. I'll introduce them once everyone is here." Elrond gestured for them to sit down at another table.

"Strange looking folk," Pippin said quietly to Merry.

"Are those kids? Did he say they're in the company or whatever?" Heru asked looking at the boys.

"They're hobbits Heru," Orpheus said in wonder, clearly delighted to see so many different races of people.

"Hobbits? Hey! That's what Elrond said we reminded him of."

"Yes, they're Halflings. They live in the Shire and are very content to live in peace, drink beer, tell stories and sing and dance. They farm mostly, but they're known for their telling of tales." Orpheus explained.

"Oh…" Heru said, not understanding why he reminded Elrond of them. "So, who's this Elrond dude?"

"You mean, Lord Elrond?" Orpheus started to explain as best as he could, "only address him as Lord Elrond. He's basically the king in Rivendell and you should treat him like you're meeting the president."

"If I was meeting the president, Orpheus, I'd be the rudest person in the world because of what I had to say."

Orpheus laughed, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment, "ok, then pick a person who's really respected and who you would be most honoured to meet and pretend he's them. Elrond is one of the oldest elves alive, he's seen two ages already."

"What are two ages?" Heru asked.

"Two thousand years," Saber answered again quietly, still staring off.

"Oh… wow he's old. Not as old as you but old." Heru said to Orpheus.

"Time is different here remember? Two thousand years here is like… 10, 000 in Mayadar. He's much older and wiser than I am and I'm honoured to be in his house. I've only ever read about him." He gaped and Heru rolled his eyes.

"You know, you and Egan are so much alike sometimes." He said and Orpheus smiled. The doors opened again and in walked two more hobbits, but they didn't seem as happy as the other two and both seemed to be lost in deep thought. They hardly even noticed the strangers. Frodo smiled at Saber and Saber nodded his head back in hello.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon Sam." Frodo said softly and sat down with Merry and Pippin who were trying to decide where these people were from.

"We think they're from the south," said Pippin, rather proud to have come to some kind of conclusion.

"They're strange folk in the south from what I hear."

"They're not from the south." Frodo said in a knowingly way and the others wondered what he knew. The doors opened for the last time that night, and in walked two men, a tall man in grey robes, a short little man with a long red beard and another elf.

Elrond stood up and welcomed the guests.

"Now it is time to introduce everyone." And he went on to explain that he had called on the Glandians for help and they had brought five of their world's best warriors to help them on their quest. Heru and Andreas bit their lips to keep from laughing when he referred to them as brave and warriors.

"This is Andrew," Elrond pointed and Andrew stood, bowing gently. He'd seen enough medieval movies to get the gist of this world. He went around introducing the boys one at a time. Saber caught Legolas' eye and they stared at each other for a long time until Elrond introduce Legolas.

"This is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil." Legolas bowed, his eyes locked on Saber's and then, finally broke away. "Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"We call him Strider" piped in one of the hobbits.

"That, is Peregrin Took." Elrond pointed.

"Call me Pippin," he said with a grin.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," Elrond said, ignoring Pippin. Merry stood and bowed too. "Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins. This is Boromir son of Denethor and lastly, Gandalf the Grey." Elrond paused while everyone said hello and waited from them to be quiet. "Now… I think it would be good for you all to explain what kind of powers you have that Ammon seemed to think would be fit for the quest." He said and turned to the boys who gulped and looked at everyone.

Orpheus was the first to speak.

"I am an Elemental Glandian," he began and Aragorn gasped quietly, "I have power over all the elements, I'm a skilled archer and I have the sight that all Glandians have."

"What's a Glandian?" Asked Pippin.

"They're like wizards and elves combined. They're older than any world, created to protect mankind but I thought that was just a myth." Aragorn answered and Orpheus nodded.

"My people were made long ago by the Goddess," he said her name, but none were able to hear it for there was no name for her in the English language, "there are three clans of my people, Elemental, Anime, and Human Glandians. Those of my kind help keep the balance of nature and man, well… in our world it's to restore the balance. It has now become more of protecting the Earth from man but that's a different story for a different time.

"Anime Glandians are the ones that come here still sometimes, to take the dead. They're guardians of the mortal soul and keep it from harm in the realm of spirits. Human Glandians are guides to men like these," he gestured to the boys, "people gifted with powers. They teach them of their gifts and keep them good so they don't become destructive and evil." He explained as simply as he could and the others listened attentively to him.

"Wow," Pippin said at last, "seems like a mighty big task, watchin over all the men in your world." He said and Orpheus smiled and nodded, looking over at Saber to go next.

"I am of two races," Saber said, glancing at Elrond, "I was born a Besten, a race of the Goddess of Baset. My world is not the world that we come from, I was taken from it hundreds of years ago. We are a cat people," he said and suddenly, his ears came up from under his hair and they now noticed his long nails and the soft, black ears that pointed up. "I was then bit, and turned into a Vampire. I'm immortal and because I'm under the protection and watch of the Glandians, I can only die by beheading and fire. I have the agility of a cat and the strength of a demon, and the senses of both. I'm no archer or swordsmen, my weapons are my claws and my fangs and strength." He summarized, feeling rather uncomfortable talking about himself like he was trying out for a position on a sports team. They were all incredibly uncomfortable and found the whole situation to be more than a little awkward.

"We don't got vampires in Middle Earth do we Gandalf?" Asked Pippin. He seemed to be the most talkative and inquisitive; the others just stared in wonder.

"No Pippin, vampires are demons of an ancient time and only live in a couple worlds from what I know." He answered.

"A demon?" Sam suddenly said, "Why is a demon coming with us if I may be so bold to ask, Lord Elrond?" He asked, suddenly blushing for being so forward.

"Vampires are complicated beings," Elrond said, "and I do not believe Saber has any ill intentions." He added and that seemed to satisfy Sam for now. Saber elbowed Heru.

"Hi," Heru grinned and waved, "I'm just a person... for now... and um, I'm mortal, kind of. I die easily." He said nervously. He was never nervous in front of a crowd and usually loved when the attention was all on him, but talking about what he was able to do made him uncomfortable. He was never allowed to tell strangers about it. "I'm a Grim, or... a Grim to be." He stated and when everyone just started at him blankly he realized he needed to explain a little bit more. "So, I'm death." He said with a nervous grin that was bordering on hysteria.

"Excuse me?" Elrond and Gandalf both said at the same time looking at him.

"Um…" He chewed his lip, "So, complicated to explain but basically my touch kills anything. That's really all you need to know." He said quietly and they all stared at him in wonder, Pippin took a step back.

"You mean to say you can take life with a single touch?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes." He chewed his lip nervously and Gandalf gaped.

"That's truly an incredible and dangerous power."

"Yea…" Heru nodded, "um, don't sneak up on me" he gave a little laugh but the others didn't seem to find it funny, "at least don't touch my skin if you're going to… I can control it usually but not always if I'm really afraid." He hoped they wouldn't see him as young as he felt at that moment. He was only twenty three and despite that he acted rather immature at times, he had seen an incredibly amount of things in his short life. Amongst all these immortals, he still felt so childish and foolish though. They all seemed so knightly and proper and in control, he felt like the complete opposite.

"I'm telekinetic" Andreas said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Teleka-what?" Merry finally spoke, confused.

"I can move things with my mind… small things… and big things." He said and lifted all the tables in the room. Everyone gasped and stared in amazement. He gently set them down again, not a single drop of water had been spilled.

Andrew was the last to explain and the most reluctant.

"I am a creature of war," he said awkwardly, how he could he explain it to these people? "I have several names: Maher, Camulus, Anhur, Ares... Like Saber and Orpheas, I come from another world that has long since been destroyed. I am a soldier and a leader, I cannot die and I'm incredibly strong." He summarized.

"How can that be possible?" Gandalf asked, knowing a great deal about magick.

"It is just the way my people were made. We are all given abilities, just as the Elves each have their unique strengths and same with the Glandians. I am a War God, therefore all my abilities work to make me the best warrior for my people." He tried to explain with as little detail as possible. He smiled weakly and slunk back behind the rest of them, taking a sip of the wine that had been poured into glasses on the table.

"Well, I can understand why Ammon said you would all be helpful to the quest that you've joined." Elrond said and smiled.

The Company stared at the foreigners for a long time while they ate, looking at their strange clothing. The one named Andrew, which to them was such a strange name, had strange dark blue pants (jeans) and what looked like a black cotton shirt that had no sleeves (a wife-beater). Heru was dressed in tight black pants that seemed to be made of the same material; they looked too small and were worn very low on his hips. He had a strange black shirt on with what looked like a strange creature (cute little dead girl t-shirt) on the front of it but it too, seemed to fit too small and when he moved, the bottom raised and part of his stomach was exposed. Saber was dressed perhaps the closest to normal but even he was dressed strangely. He had a deep, red dress shirt on that was unbutton a little at the bottom and top, and like Heru, if he moved a certain way, his stomach showed as well. His pants were a black leather but it seemed to be a different skin that no one could recognize. Andreas wore a plain white cotton shirt that fit him properly but he too, had on low pants that were made of the same strange material that Andrew's pants were made of, but they weren't as tight as the others and seemed to fit well. Orpheus was dressed almost the same as Andreas, but the pants seemed to be a different style and his shirt had buttons down the front and a collar. All in all, they were dressed extraordinarily strangely and rather immodest in Sam's opinion.

But what Pippin found to be the most interesting was the markings they all had on their arms.

"Is that something that all your people in your world have?" He asked, pointing to the tattoos.

"These?" Andreas asked, pointing to his sleeve tattoo.

"Yes," Pippin nodded and leaned over the table to get a closer look. "What are they?"

"Not everyone, but a lot of people have them but they're all different. They're called tattoos. We all have the same one 'cus it's kind of like a family crest."

"You are all kin then?" He asked surprised, looking at the very different faces.

"No, not blood brothers but we've known each other a long time and been through a lot with each other. We're in a way our own brotherhood and this is our crest." He turned his arm over slowly. The tattoo was complicated and had several designs that flowed together, words in a language Pippin didn't recognize spiraled up and went under the small sleeve.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"In blood, in darkness, in life, in death, in shame, in victory, in power, in fear, brothers." He said and glanced over at Heru and the others who each had a hobbit staring very closely and the others stared at from a distance.

"That's very lovely," Pippin smiled and looked at the images; he was most fascinated with the wilting rose.

"Why does your tattoo seem to move?" Merry asked, staring at Saber's.

"Because the water used in the ink was holy water, which burns a vampire." He said simply, his dark eyes looking down at Merry who gulped quietly.

"W-Why would you have that then?"

"Because once a man becomes a vampire, nothing can change his body." He answered and smiled. "I cannot scar, my hair can never be longer nor shorter, I don't age, nothing in my body changes, except the length of my nails of course, but that's because their purely Basten. So the holy water in our world burns always under my skin"

Merry blinked in confusion, not fully understanding everything he had said. They were all so strange and yet didn't seem very different at all. Aragon and Boromir were men too, but they seemed different somehow. Standing next to Andrew, Aragorn seemed somehow brighter, as if there was darkness around these men. Merry didn't understand it, but only a few knew like Elrond and Orpheus, that the men of their world were much more closed off, cold hearted and born into darkness. Aragorn was a man of Númenor and purer, the way man was meant to be before corrupted by evil. Boromir was somewhere between them in brightness, Merry never would have noticed it before but he noticed it now, the dark glow about Boromir. Another difference he noticed, one that was much more obvious, was the size difference. The only one that seemed to be of a "normal big person" size was Andrew. His arms were lined lightly with muscles coiling down them and if Merry looked closely, he could see that he was firmly built in his chest and stomach as well but not like Boromir who was broad and muscular. Aragorn was similar to Andrew, but even he was bigger. Merry wondered how Andrew could have what he claimed to be unnatural human strength and he wondered what that really meant.

"Are any of you skilled with weapons?" Asked Aragorn as he sat down at the table with them, placing food on his plate.

"We all are." Andrew replied. Somehow, Aragorn reminded Andreas of Andrew, an older, more experienced Andrew but they even had a similar appearance. Both had a five-o-clock shadow and their hair color was similar, Andrew's was shorter but he couldn't place it exactly, they just seemed a lot alike.

"Orpheus says he's a skilled with the bow, but I didn't see any bow when they brought in your bags." Legolas added and Orpheus smiled a little.

"That's because my bow is always on me." He said, holding up his right hand and instantly, his bow appeared. The hobbits gasped in awe and he held up the spoon, "and I always have an arrow ready," he flick the spoon and it turned into an arrow and another gasp came from the hobbits.

"How did you do that?" Pippin asked eagerly and Gandalf chuckled to himself.

"Magic" Orpheus teased, "No, like I said, I have power over all elements. I can turn anything into anything that I want. This spoon is wood, it belongs to the Earth." He paused, flicking it again and it turned into a long stemmed red rose, Pippin stared now in wonder. The boys rolled their eyes. "It isn't natural to change it, but if I were ever in desperate need, I could." And with that he changed it back into the original spoon. He set it down and his bow disappeared out of his other hand.

"Are Glandians like wizards?" Pippin asked, taking a bite of buttered bread.

"Hmm in a way, but more like elves," Orpheus glanced at Legolas. "But I'll tell you that story another time." He smiled and Pippin gave a sad sigh, never getting enough information to the endless questions in his head. "We are all trained to fight with and without weapons, Lord Aragorn," he said turning the attention back to the first question.

"I have a sword," Andrew said between bites of food.

"I'm more partial to knives," Heru said. "I tend to get up close when I fight anyway."

"They're all trained in the form of fighting which is called Dhanurveda. It is an ancient type of fighting among the Indians of India in our world. It unites body and soul in battle, teaches one how to fight with your mind, your body and a weapon, separately and together. To be a master of dhanurveda in our world is a high achievement that few ever reach. Andreas and Heru are a year away from achieving master and Andrew is their instructor." Orpheus explained.

"I would like to see this type of fighting." Boromir said, "it sounds strange and the name sounds even more strange. Are you certain it will help you against orcs?"

"What are orcs?" Heru asked, looking around.

"Evil, vial creatures!" Boromir growled and Heru nodded.

"Huh, so kinda like demons?"

"From what I've read," Orpheas spoke up and Heru cursed himself for asking, "they were once elves right? Tortured until they became evil and so corrupted and disfigured that they became their own race, or am I wrong?"

"You speak of the Uraki" Legolas said grimly.

"Orcs are nasty beasts," Gimli finally spoke, and the boys had almost forgotten he was there if he hadn't been such a loud eater. "They're ugly and foul smelling as any other beast in Middle Earth and vicious, blood thirsty they are." He said with a grunt and took a drink of his, what they called ale, and the boys called beer.

"Sounds lovely," Heru said, growing a little nervous.

"But yes, I'm sure they'll be skilled in battle." Orpheas said, once again, returning back to the main topic.

"Is anyone else armed?" Aragorn again asked.

"I also have knives and chakram discs." Andreas said.

"What are, chakram discs?" Gimli asked, saying the word slowly but he seemed interested.

"They're a metal ring, about this big," he held up his hands and made a circle of about 6" wide, "the outer side is a blade. They're good for throwing and because of the way they're made, the wind doesn't affect them. They're also easy and small so I can usually throw a bunch at once. They're sharp enough to take a man's head off in one clean throw." He said and Gimli seemed mighty impressed.

"Sounds like a strange weapon." He said into this long beard.

"And what of you Saber?" Aragorn asked, turning to the vampire.

"My weapons are on my body." He said, not caring to elaborate.

"I am afraid I do not understand," Aragorn looked at him confused. Saber opened his mouth revealing his long slender, fangs and the jagged bottom K9s, both vampire and a Basten's teeth. "Oh," Aragorn nodded.

"Orcs have nasty teeth like that, some anyway, but I don't think they use them much in battle." Gimli said, "You think you can get close enough to one with a sword?"

"Yes and that's not my only weapon," He said, drumming his nails on the table. Gimli noticed them and Saber smiled, slowly the nails grew longer until they were at least three inches long.

"Well then…" Gimli looked at them and blinked, more surprised with the way they came out, just like a house cat's claws.

"Well if you're not too weary from your journey, perhaps we can see some of these skills in action out in the courtyard after this?" Aragorn suggested and the boys shrugged.

"Sure."

They finished their meal mostly in silence, Pippin asked a few questions like what was the jewel in Heru's nose and the hoop that was in his lip and why did he have them, but for the better part of their meal, they ate quietly. The boys barely noticed Elrond and his daughter, Arwen eating at the table on the dais; they never spoke to them, only listened to their conversations.

"Mighty strange these folks are, with their 'tattoos' and strange clothing," whispered Sam to Frodo as they were leaving the hall, watching the boys walk in front of them. "They don't seem like honourable men but if Elrond himself and Gandalf seem to think so, then I suppose they are but I'm not too sure about this dhanurveda they say. It don't sound like it's meant for battle if I can say so myself Mr. Frodo."

Frodo smiled at the ever cautious Sam. He was truly a hobbit from the Shire, suspicious of everyone that lived outside of it. Frodo himself was rather excited about these new people, though no one would have guessed; he was so quiet throughout the whole meal. But Frodo had always been more of a listener than a talker. He left that to Pippin and Merry.

"We will see Sam," Frodo smiled at him and Sam nodded his face ever so serious which just made Frodo smile even more. It was so sweet the way he was always concerned about him and how he called him Mr. Frodo.

The rather large group now walked down the halls and down a few steps out into a large stone courtyard. There were vines growing over the walls and hundreds of flowers were blooming around. Orpheus seemed to be in heaven and even Saber was enjoying it. The sun had set while they were inside eating and now the stars shined brightly in the sky and the full moon lit up the stones.

"Our weapons are with our bags and… we haven't been to our rooms yet so I'm not sure where that is." Andrew said, remembering that he had put his sword in his bag.

"I'll have someone grab them for you." He called over to an elf that was standing nearby, watching vividly and spoke to him in elvish.

"Be careful though! In my bag my chakrams aren't wrapped that well, don't want him to cut off a finger." Andreas warned and the elf looked at Aragorn, clearly he didn't speak English, or as they called it, the Western Tongue.

"Well while we're waiting," Aragorn said as the elf ran off, "shall we see some of your hand to hand?" He asked, raising his hands and Boromir came and stood next to him.

Orpheus looked at the boys and waved his hand. "Don't actually hurt them." He said smiling and the boys grinned, this was their realm, they grew up fighting and it was really all they knew.

"How about, one of us at a time?" Andrew asked, stepping up first. He could never say no to a fight, even if it was just a scrap to show his moves.

"Against two of us?" Aragorn asked and nodded, "alright."

Boromir was the first to make a move. He swung at Andrew, and Andrew, easily stepped out of the way and flipped him over. At the same time, Aragorn lunged, hoping to catch Andrew off his guard. He swung and Andrew caught his fist but took a hit across the jaw as Boromir had gotten up. But Andrew didn't flinch and Boromir grabbed his own hand, wincing in pain. Punching him had been like punching a rock wall. Andrew lifted Aragorn like he was he was a twig and tossed him into Boromir. The two fell backwards and groaned, getting up slowly and rubbing their bruised elbows.

"To throw a man so easily requires great strength," Aragorn said, fixing his clothes. "Just exactly what does 'the strength of three Sabers' mean?" He asked and Andrew looked around. Over by the wall he saw a large bolder that came up to the middle of his stomach in height and was about three feet wide.

"Does that rock have any importance to you?" He asked, looking at Legolas.

"What do you mean?"

"Well is it like… some important stone or something? It doesn't look like its part of the wall or anything, would it be bad if it were to be broken?"

"You can try to break it if you will." Legolas said disbelievingly and Andrew walked up to the stone. The Company all came up behind him, watching carefully. He drew in a deep breath and swung his arm, his fist coming down on the rock with a loud crash. They stared in a mix of wonder and horror as Andrew dusted off his hand. The rock that was at least four feet thick now lay smashed into a dozen pieces, some had flown over their heads and even the stone ground beneath them had cracked a little.

"By the Valar…" whispered Legolas finally breaking the silence. They looked at him and back at the rock. "And you cannot die?" Legolas gaped.

"Nope," Andrew patted his clothes, still trying to get the dust off of him.

"Here are the weapons," the elf interrupted in Elvish, staring at the pile of rumble before him and the strangers and back at Aragorn. He bowed low and then held out the weapons that filled his arms. The boys came over and each took their own, Andrew removing his shirt. To the elf's horror and the rest of the Company's, and to Heru's delight, he took his knife and stabbed it through Andrew's heart. The Elf let out a scream and nearly attacked Heru when he pulled it out and they all stared, frozen. The wound that they had all seen clearly go through his heart, was sealed and healed instantly.

"Hmph," Gimli huffed, "I'm keeping him close at hand when we fight." He said and Andrew laughed. Aragorn stared in amazement and touched where the wound had been, Andrew jumped at the touch, he was always jumpy when people got close to him. Aragorn noticed but gently traced where he should have still had a gaping wound.

"Incredible…" He whispered.

The hobbits were utterly speechless and Pippin had nearly well fainted with shock and excitement.

"No one's going to believe this back home Merry," Pippin said to him and Merry shook his head.

"No, they really won't."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They finished showing the others their weapons. Gimli was in fact, very impressed with the chakrams and had decided that when he got back to his own land, he would make some.

"It grows late, Aerandir will show you the way to your rooms." Aragorn said at last and the shell-shocked elf who had retrieved their weapons for them stepped forward.

"Right this way," he whispered in broken English and the boys followed him back inside, up some stairs and down the outer hall of Elrond's house and he led them to the far end. He opened a door and they followed him down another hallway, there seemed to be a lot of hallways thought Heru, until at last they came to a door.

"These three rooms," he said, pointed to three doors, two beside each other and one across the hall, "is where you will stay. All your bags are in this room for we did not know which bag belonged to whom." He said and with a bow, he turned and left.

"Well I'm exhausted." Heru said and opened the door, staring at the beautiful room he walked into. The bed was what he guessed to be a queen size and the four poles on it were a beautiful, shiny brown wood that spiralled up into the canopy. There was a wash basin in one corner with a mirror and a bathtub next to it along the wall and in the other corner was a fire place. There were doors inside that opened up into a patio that over looked Rivendell.

"A little girly," Andrew said but shrugged and picked up his bag, walking out and going into another room.

"Hmm" Saber smiled at the room and lay down on the bed. "I think I'll stay in this one. Orpheus, will you stay with me?" He asked and Orpheus nodded.

"Of course."

Heru pouted but found his room to be just as nice and was content to sleep with Andreas. They knew Andrew would stay in his own room; he was always the solitary one.

The boys talked for some time in their own rooms but quickly, in the comfort of the beds and the peaceful air that seemed to be all around them, they fell asleep.

The boys woke up the next day to the sound of a bell that rang loudly but softly through Rivendell. Heru yawned and stretched out, not wanting to get up and out of the comfortable bed. Andreas groaned,

"Not yet."

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and in walked Aerandir.

"I beg your pardon, but Lord Elrond calls you for the first meal." He said in his announcer like voice.

"Now?" Andreas sat up and ran a hand through his dark brown hair and looked at him.

"Yes." Aerandir said and bowed, leaving the room and going onto the next.

"What time is it?" Heru grumbled from under the blankets and Andreas looked at his watch.

"Six thirty."

"Eww" Heru whined and rolled out of bed.

Andrew was already awake when Aerandir knocked on his door.

"Lord Elrond calls for you," he said and Andrew set down his glass of morning whiskey.

"Aright," he nodded and grabbed a t-shirt from his bag. He walked out just as Saber and Orpheus appeared out of their rooms. Saber stretched in the doorway, his back arching high and then low.

"Don't you fucking dare scratch up that frame," Andrew warned teasingly and Saber flashed him a small smile.

"I wouldn't think of it." He stretched his hands, his claws coming out and going back in again.

"How did you sleep Andrew?" Orpheus asked quietly.

"The usual." He smiled, the dark shadows under his eyes remained.

"Even in Rivendell, you can't sleep sound?" Orpheus looked at him worriedly. Andrew rarely slept as it was, but he had hoped that here the peace that filled the house would also help him rest.

"Well better than usual, I got four hours." He grinned and Orpheus shook his head. "Hey Aerandir," Andrew turned to the elf that was waiting. "Are we going to that Great Hall or whatever again?"

"Yes, to the Great Hall." Aerandir nodded, still looking at Andrew strangely.

"Aright cool, we're gonna go head up there but the other two are gonna be a few minutes and I'm pretty sure they don't know which way is up so, do you mind waiting for them to show them the way?" He smiled and Aerandir nodded, smiling back.

"Of course not, Lord Andrew, but are you sure you know the way?" He asked and Andrew smiled at the 'lord' before his name.

"I got Saber, he can sniff his way." He teased and Saber glared.

"I know the way," Orpheus said gently and Aerandir nodded.

"Very well, I will wait for the other two."

"Thanks man," Andrew lightly hit his shoulder, Aerandir watched them walk away confused by his gesture.

"I can't believe they don't have electricity." Heru said as they came out of the bedroom.

"You seriously just noticed that?" Andreas asked, amazed sometimes by Heru's absent-mindedness.

"Well ya, I need to straight my hair!" He whined and Andreas rolled his eyes, stopping as he nearly walked into Aerandir.

"Master Andreas," Aerandir bowed and turned to Heru, "Master Heru."

"Aerandir," they both said, also bowing awkwardly. "How are you this morning?" Andreas asked and Aerandir tilted his head a little.

"I am very well thank you, Master Andreas." He smiled, "your friends have already gone to the Great Hall but I was asked to wait for you so I could show you the way."

"Oh good," Heru adjusted his shirt and followed the elf. They walked down the hallways that neither Heru nor Andreas would ever be able to remember and came to the great hall.

"Lord Elrond awaits," Aerandir bowed and turned away.

"Do you think he's our servant?" Asked Andreas, pushing open the heavy wooden doors.

"Yea I think so, he's been around us ever since we got here." Heru nodded and looked up at the head table where Elrond stood up. On his right was the Lady Arwen and on his left was a blonde elf neither of them knew.

"Morning!" Heru waved and Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning," he responded, bowing. The boys bowed and sat down with the rest of the group. The Company was already there, sitting across from the boys. Legolas and Saber seemed to be continuing the staring contest from the previous day.

"Morning guys," Heru smiled and sat across from Pippin. "Hey Pip" he grinned and Pippin's face lit up.

"Hullo Heru!" He grinned, "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh ya, it was amazing. My bed back home is comfy but fuck, the bed here is so much better."

"I'm glad." Pippin said as, once again, the doors at the side opened and in came half a dozen elves carrying trays. They came and set the trays first down on the head table and then the rest set the other trays on their table. Once they had left Elrond stood and raised his glass.

"The time has come that the Company must leave," he began, his voice filling the room with authority. Even Heru really felt for the first time the kind of power and authority that Elrond had. "Everything is ready, may we eat this last meal together in hope of better days." He finished and took a sip and sat back down.

"So, guess we're leavin then huh?" Andreas looked at Merry and Pippin.

"I suppose so," Pippin said sadly, taking a bite of sausage.

They ate in silence; all of them were lost in thoughts about what was to come. Frodo already felt the heaviness of the burden he carried and Sam watched the strangers suspiciously, thinking it was unusual that they should come and help them when it wasn't even their world.

Pippin felt a mix of things. He was both terrified and excited about the adventures ahead. Up until last night, he had never really thought that they might have to fight and the idea had scared him. He was grateful for the short sword that Tom Bombadil had given him when they were on their way to Rivendell. Merry thought about the Shire and all the things he had loved and he wondered if he did come back at all, would the Shire still be there.

Aragorn sat, eating quietly and every now and then, glancing up at Arwen who looked at him with a sadness that ached in his heart. He would miss her and he was afraid for her but he knew he couldn't stay and that she understood. But it still grieved him to have to leave her behind.

Breakfast seemed to go on forever to the boys who weren't used to eating in the morning, except Andrew of course. Heru had managed to only eat a few pieces of fruit, he was never one to eat much anyway but especially in the mornings.

They went back to their rooms and gathered their bags, taking their weapons out and placing them on their belts.

"Andreas," Heru grabbed his arm before they left the room, his leather gloved hand held on tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you scared?" He asked, searching his best friend's eyes.

"Yea," he smiled weakly and kissed Heru gently. "But it'll be ok, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"But what if something happens to you?" He chewed his lip, "I'm not going back without you."

"Heru," Andreas smiled and laced his arm in his, "you know better than anyone, nothing's going to keep me down." Heru smiled, he knew Andreas was just putting up a brave front but it was still comforting.

"Ready?" Orpheus asked, looking at the boys and drawing in a deep breath.

"Yup," Andrew said and they all nodded. Orpheus kissed Heru's forehead.

"Don't worry Heru," he whispered and led them outside.

Aragorn was strapping the last bag to the small pony who looked like he was about to collapse under the weight when they reached the gate. Sam slung his pack onto his back; he also looked about ready to collapse.

"Are you all set?" Gandalf asked the boys and they nodded.

"Fourteen companions," Lord Elrond said behind and looked at the group with approval, but his eyes were deeply troubled still. "May the Valar keep you safe." He said and bowed, they all bowed and everyone looked at Frodo. Frodo turned and looked out the gate.

"I guess we'll be off then," he said, looking ahead of him and not knowing which way.

"Left," Gandalf whispered behind him.

"Thanks." Frodo smiled and turned left, they group followed behind.

For hours, they walked across the land and the boys stared in wonder. The hills rolled out before them and in the east were mountains that lined the horizon with white peaks, they headed south east.

"It's beautiful here." Andrew said as he walked along side Aragorn.

"Is your world very different?" Aragorn asked, glancing over at Andrew and ahead. In front of them walked Gandalf and Frodo followed by Sam and then Gimli.

"Yes and no." Andrew shrugged, "it depends on where you are. I haven't seen country like this in a long time though. We have all of this, mountains and prairies and such but it's different," he sighed, "the cities are larger and there's hardly any trees or grass in them." Aragorn looked at him sadly. "I was never a city boy." Andrew smiled.

"City boy?" Aragorn looked at him with a little confusion.

"You know, born in the city, raised in the city and never leaving it. I always preferred the peace and quiet of the country." He smiled.

Behind them trotted along Merry and Pippin and Heru and Andreas.

"Is your city big?" Asked Pippin, over hearing the conversation and turning to Heru.

"Yea, almost ten million."

"Ten million!?" Exclaimed Pippin, "in one city?!" He shouted.

"Yea," Heru laughed, "it's one of the largest cities in the US"

"One of? How many people are in you world?" Pippin asked, astonished. Merry listened and watched them intently.

"Like… 4 billion or something right?" He looked at Andreas who shrugged; neither of them really paid attention to those kinds of things.

"That's incredible." Pippin said and was silent for a moment, "is your world very big then?"

"Yea," Heru laughed again, "hundreds of countries." Pippin was silent again in amazement as he thought about this.

"And there's many different races?" Heru smiled and went on to tell Pippin about the different races within humanity and how things were between them.

"Your world sounds very strange." Merry finally said after Heru was finished.

"You know, never really thought about it but it does… now that I'm trying to explain it to people who've never been."

Gandalf paused and turned to the group, "we'll take a quick rest now." He said and the hobbits sat down thankfully. Saber was walking behind them all and he looked around. Staring up at the sun and blinking at its brightness.

"It's past noon now," Legolas said as he came up behind Saber.

"Is it?" He asked; it had been so long since he had been able to look into the sun that he could hardly remember how to tell the time by its location.

"She's high in the sky now, moving further west." Legolas explain and Saber nodded.

"I haven't seen the sun in 860 years." Saber smiled at Legolas who looked at him surprised.

"Is there none in your world?"

"There is, but to a vampire it's death." He looked back up at the bright light. "But this is a different world and I'm not going to burst into flames in the sun." He smiled and Legolas frowned.

"Burst into flames?"

"A vampire is dammed to darkness, the sunlight kills him." Saber explained and Legolas looked up at the sun.

"Do you hate it then?"

"No, I used to but after a few hundred years, you forget all about it." Saber lied and turned away, blinking to adjust his eyes. Legolas watched him and then walked up to the front of company, looking ahead at the road.

Orpheus sat with Gandalf and talked while the others sat with the hobbits. Andrew sat with Aragorn and Boromir.

"Alright, carry on." Gandalf said after about ten minutes and stood up. They all got up and continued walking on. They were now walking along the foot of the mountains and continuing on south east.

"So where are we going?" Heru asked loudly up to Gandalf. He seemed to be the one with the plan.

"We are making for Dimrill Dale where we will come to the pass that is called the Redhorn Gate and come down the far side of Caradras." He answered from up front and Heru nodded.

"Oh… ok." he turned to Andreas, "how far is that?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"We'll be there by night fall," Gandalf answered again and looked back at the boys.

"Ok, thanks." Heru smiled.

Orpheus looked up at the mountains as they walked, drawing closer to the large stones. In the distance he heard a strange sound, like a flock of birds. He stopped and listened carefully.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked and Orpheus frowned.

"I don't know. It sounds like a flock of birds." He said and Gandalf looked up at the sky. High above them in the south there was a dark shadow that looked like a cloud but he was unsure.

"Crebain" Gandalf said quietly, "come on now! Make haste!" He shouted to the rest and quickened his pace. Orpheus listened more intently. The birds were at least fifteen miles away and high in the sky, but as a Glandian, he could hear a whisper twenty miles away as clear as if it were whispered right in his ear and these birds were loudly cawing at each other.

The group was moving fast, the hobbits were nearly running to keep up and Andreas and Heru gasped, both smokers and being traditional Americans, they weren't used to long walks like this.

At last, they reached the foot of the mountains just as the black cloud was getting closer.

"Crebain!" Shouted Legolas, "hide!" Aragorn and Boromir grabbed Frodo and Sam and hid them behind large boulders. Saber climbed up into a little hole in the wall and the boys all ran behind different rocks. Pippin just got behind the bolder when the crebain came flying down and swarmed around where they were, cawing loudly like crows but there was something different about these birds that the boys couldn't place. Finally, the birds parted and flew back in the direction they had come from. Slowly, everyone poked their heads up from behind and looked around.

"What was that?" Pippin asked nervously.

"Crebain, agents of the Dark Lord, spies." Gandalf growled, "We must carry on quickly." He said and started up the path up the mountain.

As they walked, it grew darker and soon, the sun was setting far in the west behind them as they stumbled up the steep path.

"It's been a long time since we went mountain climbing," Heru said to Andreas who nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing we brought those cables huh?" Andreas added, "We might end up needing them."

"Yea," Heru nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Saber walked easily in front now, Legolas was also with him as they had the best sight in the dark. Saber jumped across rocks above them on the wall of the mountain, easily leaping across ten feet gaps. Legolas followed, jumping just as easily. The moon shined off Legolas, his long blonde hair nearly glowing under the moon light while Saber faded into the blackness. As they went higher up the mountain, the colder it got and soon, snow was falling lightly down on them.

"Snow," Andreas looked up at the sky. It had been nearly twenty years since he had seen snow, not since he was five years old and in New York City. The memories passed before his mind and he pushed them away. "I hate snow." He mumbled and Heru shivered.

Saber hopped about, but froze as a low howl sounded up from the base of the mountain.

"Wolves," Legolas said to him as he listened. Saber's lip twitched slightly.

"I hate wolves." He said in a typical cat way and looked up ahead. "The snow is falling more heavily up there and there's a cold wind coming down."

Gimli trudged on along between Gandalf and the men, huffing and puffing as they walked up.

"These mountains are evil" he said the higher they went up, Andrew looked at him.

"How so?"

"They don't like people passing through. I still think we should have gone through the Mines of Moria." He huffed and Gandalf looked behind him momentarily.

"Moria?" Andrew asked, catching everyone else's look of concern around him.

"The greatest city of Dwarves," Gimli explained, "beautiful halls and stairs, it was the home for hundreds of dwarves."

"Until it was over run with orcs." Aragorn added grimly and Gimli grunted. "The path through Moria is a dangerous one Master Gimli and should not be taken."

"I still believe we should have gone on the road to Minas Tirith." Boromir put in bitterly.

"We do not know which direction we are going yet Boromir," Aragorn tried to reassure gently but Boromir was clearly bitter with the fact that they weren't going the way he wanted.

"Fuck its cold." Heru shivered from behind the men and Andrew pulled his jacket off. He turned and waited for Heru and wrapped it around him, zipping it up. Merry and Pippin shivered as well.

The snow was falling much more heavily now and as they went on it was coming down so hard that they couldn't see a foot in front of them. Saber and Legolas still walked in the front, Legolas walked easily over the snow and Saber climbed the rocks above. Gandalf walked in front of the others, holding his staff out and wedging a path through the snow. Frodo and Sam stumbled along behind him, shivering and tripping. Boromir, Aragorn and Andrew walked behind, also trying to make a path with their bodies for the other five behind them. Gimli's beard was full of small white snow balls and his bushy eyebrows were covered in frost; Andrew could still hear him huffing away as they climbed.

The wind picked up and blew hard and cold against the mountain side, pushing against them as they walked.

"There's a voice in the air," Orpheas said to Gandalf alarmingly, "we're in danger."

"We can't turn back now. There are wolves at the bottom, there is no other way." Gandalf said over the wind.

"There are still the Mines of Moria," Gimli shouted.

"No!" Gandalf said firmly, looking back at Gimli sternly. "We will pass over the mountain."

Andrew looked back at Merry and Pippin and then at Andreas.

"Andreas, do you think you could put up a field around us to keep the snow away?" He asked and Andreas thought for a moment.

"I can try." He closed his eyes for a moment. It seemed like there was another wind coming from him, as he pushed the falling snow out of their path, creating a bubble-like field that kept the wind and snow out. Everyone paused and looked back at Andreas who was walking up behind them now.

"Is that better?" He asked once he realized they were looking at him.

"Yes," Gandalf said and they continued up, their path was much easier now. But it seemed that the mountain saw this and grew angrier. The ground shook beneath them and Orpheus heard the foul voice again, Legolas heard it too this time. There was a rumble in the sky above and then a flash of lightening struck down and hit the mountain above them, breaking the rocks.

"Watch out!" Gandalf cried and grabbed Frodo pressing him and himself against the wall. The rocks came falling down, one nearly fell right on Boromir but Andreas was able to fling it in the other direction just in time. But before he could stop it, a large pile of snow came crashing down on them, burying them all under it. Saber and Legolas popped up at the same time and slithered out. Andrew stood and shoved the snow off, sending most of it around him flying off too. He reached under and grabbed Merry and Pippin, lifting them back up. They coughed on the snow and looked around. Frodo and Sam were pulled up by Aragorn and Boromir.

"We cannot keep going," Aragorn shouted to Gandalf, "the Halflings will freeze if we keep on."

Gandalf stood there, looking at them struggling to stay warm and thought. The Mines of Moria were too dangerous; there was a great evil in that mountain.

"The Ring-bearer should decide." He said at last and they all looked to Frodo who wrapped his cloak around himself tightly, shivering.

"We will take the path of Moria." He said through chattering, anything would be better than this freezing cold.

"We will go and make a path," Aragorn said, turning to Andrew and Boromir. Andrew went first, pushing as much snow away as he could. They led Bill down, the pony that Sam had been walking and who was faithfully following, but clearly not pleased with the freezing temperatures. And then went back for the hobbits. Aragorn lifted Frodo up and Boromir lifted Sam. Andrew lifted both Pippin and Merry, setting one on each shoulder. They carried them down, Andrew stayed with them to make sure they were ok while the others went back up.

"We've made a path," Aragorn said and the rest followed behind him.

The further they went down, the warmer it got and the snow thinned out until they were once again walking on clear ground. There was another howl again and everyone froze when they heard a second howl answering it.

Aragorn quickly grabbed all the hobbits and put them behind them against the wall, the rest made a line around them. There came more howls and Saber and Legolas saw the glimmer of the moon reflect off the wolves' eyes as they stared up towards them. Aragorn drew his sword and Legolas set an arrow in his bow, drawing it back and aiming. Orpheus did the same and Andreas lifted the six knives into the air, Heru pulled his gloves off.

"They're coming!" Legolas shouted and let go of the arrow. It flew through the air, spinning and struck a wolf in the throat, cutting off its howl. Andreas threw the knives at three of the wolves, killing them just as they sprung up to jump on the company. They fell in front of them and the hobbits huddled nervously together.

Aragorn roared as he slashed the head off another, Andrew covering his back as another attacked from the west. The wolves whimpered and coward, backing away slowly. Saber walked towards them, hissing and growling, his eyes reflecting yellow like a cat's in the dark. The wolves coward in front of him and as he lunged towards one, they yelped and ran away, surrendering to the group.

They stood there for a while, waiting just in case and once they heard no more howls and the wind had settled, they sheathed their swords. Andreas pulled his knives out of the three wolves and handed them to Saber who licked the blood off them.

"Dirty," he said making a face at the blood. "They taste like demon blood." He said and handed the knives back to Andreas. Legolas stared in a mixture of disgust and confusion.

"Thank you." Aragorn said to Andrew.

"Don't thank me," he said quietly and went to Heru to make sure he was ok. Aragorn frowned and Boromir looked at him worriedly. He was annoyed he didn't get to kill anything.

"Those so weren't wolves." Heru said and looked at the large animals. They looked like some hideous cross of a pig, wolf and bear. They seemed to have the snout of a pig and they were built like a bear, with higher back legs but they still, in some strange way, resembled a wolf.

"A wolf on steroids maybe." Andreas said looking at them too. "Gross."

"The enemy knows we're here. We need to move on." Gandalf said and took Bill's bridal, leading on. Bill, the poor pony was shaking and looked absolutely terrified. Gandalf whispered something to him that seemed to calm the little pony.

"Is everyone alright?" Aragorn asked as he went to the hobbits.

"Yes," Frodo said quietly, "shaken, but alright." Aragorn nodded. Gimli and Boromir head up behind Gandalf and Orpheus, the hobbits were in the middle followed by Andreas and Heru, then Aragorn and Andrew, and in the very front, Saber and Legolas continued.

They walked long into the night, the moon was veiled by a misty white cloud but the stars shone out from behind. After what seemed like another full day of walking to Heru and Andreas and their two new best friends, Merry and Pippin, they came to the path to Moria. It was a steep slope down as they walked, Pippin nearly tripped and rolled down if Andreas hadn't caught him. There was a dark pool of water that the moon reflected off; the water was so dark the light almost disappeared into it without reflection. By the pool there was a pathway against the stone wall of the mountain.

"Where's the entrance?" Asked Andrew as they all looked up.

"The doors of the dwarf mines cannot be seen until they are opened." Gimli said and looked to Gandalf who was feeling around the wall.

"It's here somewhere," he said.

"I thought you said you've been here before." Boromir questioned and Gandalf glared.

"Yes of course I've been through Moria, a long time ago and coming from the other way!" Gandalf muttered and looked around, "aha!" He smiled in achievement. He brushed away the dust and in the light of the moon, the engravings lit up. There was a high arch with two trees that stood like sentinels beside the arch. At the top was a crown and below that there was an anvil and hammer. In the center, there was a star that shone brightly. At the very top in the arch there was an inscription in Elvish.

"Ennyn Durin Aran Moria. Pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi hain echant. Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant I-thiw hin". Gandalf read aloud.

"What does it mean?" Frodo asked looking at the door.

"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs."

"Huh," Andreas turned and looked around.

"What does that mean though?" Frodo asked again.

"It's simple really; if you are a friend, speak the password and it opens." Gandalf explained, setting the tip of his staff in the center. He spoke in a language the boys didn't know, commanding the doors to open, but they remained shut. He tried everything that he knew, but everything failed.

"This is just great!" Boromir exclaimed in frustration. Aragorn was with Sam by Bill.

"He cannot come with us any further Sam," Aragorn said gently, removing all of his heavy burdens and petting his neck.

"But it's so dangerous out there with all them wolves." Sam said tearfully.

"He learned a lot at his stay in Rivendell, he will be alright." Aragorn tried to reassure him. He whispered into Bill's ear and then as if saying goodbye, Bill nuzzled his nose against Sam's neck and then turned and walked away. Sam burst into tears and watched his beloved pony disappear into the darkness.

Boromir threw stones into the water but Frodo grabbed his arm.

"Do not disturb the water. An evil dwells in there." He said and looked at the water suspiciously, ripples stirred across the other side and moved slowly around.

Gandalf cursed and threw his staff down in frustration. He sat and put his head in his hands, annoyed and frustrated.

Merry stood in front of the door and looked at it carefully. "It's a riddle." He said at last, "Speak friend and enter. Gandalf, what is the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon" he said and there was a loud cracking sound and the doors opened slowly. "Aha!" Gandalf laughed and patted Merry on the back.

"Take as much as you can carry and leave the rest," Aragorn instructed as they gathered their bags and as much as they could of what Bill had been packing. Just as they headed inside, there was a stir in the water and a long snake like arm reached out and wrapped around Frodo's leg. Frodo let out a scream as he fell and was dragged back. Everyone lunged forward, drawing their weapons. Saber slashed the arm that held Frodo, slicing through its thick skin, the arm fell and Frodo scrambled to get away. But then twenty more tentacles flung out of the water and grabbed Frodo who was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

Aragorn and Andrew slashed and hacked at the beast and Andreas fought trying to unwrap the arms around Frodo and pull him free. Saber slashed at any arms he could reach without going into the water himself and Boromir and Gimli slashed away, Boromir with his sword and Gimli with his trusty axe. Legolas and Orpheus stood at the bank, drawing their bows back as the head of the beast came out of the water. The hobbits gasped in horror and Orpheus and Legolas let the arrows fly, shooting the beast in the eyes. It released Frodo who fell, caught quickly by Boromir and everyone ran inside. The beast followed, squirming out of the water and trying to get in through the small door but the arms pushed the stones too hard and the wall came crashing down on it.

"What was that thing!" Screamed Pippin in horror.

"A water-watcher," Gandalf looked back at it, breathing heavily, "it must have come down from the waters in the Misty Mountains when Sirannon was dammed."

The boys looked behind them in disgust, "that was so gross, it was like an octopus." Heru said and they looked at him.

"What's an octopus?" Pippin asked.

"Like that, only it has eight tentacles and it lives in salt water, not fresh water." He explained. They shuddered, letting the creepiness of the creature fade. Gandalf tapped his staff and the tip shone like a lantern in the black cave. Orpheus held up his hand and in his palm formed a small ball of fire.

"Not too bright Orpheus, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Gandalf warned and Orpheus nodded, keeping the ball of fire small. He passed it to Andreas who held it up above the company as they began to walk.

Gimli began to speak quietly but proudly of the place they had entered.

"Khazad-dum as it's called in the Dwarf language. The greatest city of the dwarfs, and the richest. It's the only place that mithril was found, the most beautiful, rarest metal known in Middle Earth. It's as light as a feather but stronger than steel and it shines like silver but never tarnishes." He said excitedly. Frodo touched his chest, where under his shirt lay the mithril-mail coat that Bilbo had given him and told him to keep it secret.

"Bilbo had a mithril coat once, I never told him but the value of that mail was worth more than that of the entire Shire," Gandalf said and Frodo blushed.

"Wow," Andreas said wondering if they had anything like that in his world.

"What happened to this place?" Heru asked Gimli and Gimli looked around sadly.

"It became infested with orcs and goblins." He said and sighed, "Drove the dwarfs out of their homes. I hope we find Balin, he came here with a bunch of our people to reclaim it." He said hopefully but Gandalf looked at him with pity. He seemed to know what was the fate of Balin.

They followed Gandalf through the halls of Moria for several more hours, climbing stairs and wandering around. Everyone seemed to be at a loss of where they were except Gandalf and Gimli a little. They came to a fork in the halls where there were three halls branching off, one west, one straight and another east.

"Which way?" Orpheus asked and Gandalf looked down each way.

"I am not sure," he said quietly and turned. There was a small guard room where they were standing. "But let's stop for the night." He said and walked into the little room. The boys sighed in relief and sat down against the wall.

"I'm exhausted," Heru sighed and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Me too." Andreas pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one, "so not used to walking like this."

"What is that?" Pippin asked in wonder at the sight of both the cigarette and the lighter.

"This?" Andreas asked, blowing the smoke above their heads and handing the pack to Heru who took one and then passed it to Andrew.

"Yes."

"It's a cigarette. Tobacco." He said and Pippin's eyes lit up.

"Like pipe tobacco?" He asked excitedly.

"Uh ya… sort of. But it's not the pure plant; it's got a lot of shit in it, lots of chemicals that can kill you." He said and took a drag, Pippin's face fell.

"Why are you smoking it then, if it's going to kill you?"

"Because there's also something called nicotine in it which is an addictive chemical and I can't seem to quit." He blushed slightly, use to the shame that people of his world made him feel for smoking. But Pippin just looked at him confused and then looked at the lighter as Heru lit his smoke.

"What is that?!" He asked excitedly and Andreas laughed at how he was so interested in everything.

"It's a lighter. It's got lighter fluid inside it and there's a flint thing inside that makes a spark when you flick this part here," he showed him, "and the gas comes up and keeps it lit." He explained flicking it on and everyone looked at it curiously, including Aragorn and Gandalf.

"The people in your world must be really smart to have found a way to do that." Pippin said in a serious way that made the boys almost laugh.

"Much easier than having to use a flint and stone." Sam said matter-of-fact like and Heru looked at his lighter.

"Take it," he tossed it to Sam who caught it and looked at Heru with wide eyes.

"You mean it?" He asked excitedly and Heru shrugged.

"I have five more." At that, Pippin's eyes grew wide with hope to get one. Heru handed him one, there was a playboy bunny on the front and Pippin looked at it curiously.

"Is that a coney?" Pippin asked, "What's that around his neck?"

"It's a rabbit with a bowtie." Heru said, "Part of formal wear in our world but the sign is for playboy."

Orpheus gave Heru a warning not to even try to explain playboy.

"What's playboy?" Pippin asked, always curious.

"Um, I'll tell you another time." Heru smiled and looked up at Orpheus who nodded in approval.

Saber stood outside the guard room and licked his fangs. He hadn't eaten since he came to Middle Earth and he was really starting to feel it now. The vampire in him stirred hungrily and the thirst to kill was growing stronger.

"Heru!" Saber snapped as he looked inside. Heru jumped and looked up but the look in Saber's eyes made Heru's stomach flip.

"Coming," he got up and quickly pranced over to Saber.

"Andreas," Saber called as well who was a little more reluctant to stand up. Orpheus came over as well.

"Are you going to feed?" He asked in a whisper, not realizing Legolas could hear them.

"Yes, keep a watch will you?" He paused, his eyes catching Legolas', "I don't want them to know what I live off." Orpheus nodded and Saber led the other two into the darkness.

"Where are they going?" Legolas asked when Orpheus turned around; the eyes of the whole company were on him, except Andrew who was eating a piece of bread. Orpheus stood there silent, unsure of what to say.

"To talk, I suppose." He lied, casting his eyes down and Legolas narrowed his gaze, looking over at the others who also shared his suspicious curiosity. The hobbits, with the exception of Sam, were of course ignoring all of this and were now busy lighting a fire with their new lighters.

Saber led the boys as far away as he could without getting lost.

"Man it's creepy in here." Heru said and Saber put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" He hissed, "I can hear heartbeats in here and it feels evil," he whispered.

"Why don't you go hunt for one of them then?" Andreas asked.

"Because Andreas, I have a good feeling that these creatures are in packs and because I can hear well over a hundred heart beats, I'm pretty sure that would be a pretty stupid idea if we wanted to pass through here unnoticed." He said bitterly and Andreas shrugged.

"Keep watch Andreas." He ordered and pulled Heru to him. He ran his finger over the vein in his neck, holding his head back by his hair. The scars of previous bites shone easily off Heru's pale skin and Saber ran his tongue over them. Heru, despite being under weight, was always his favourite. His heart would race the more Saber teased his neck, making the blood run faster and hotter through his veins. It always excited him and Saber went crazy with the lust for it as Heru shuddered in his arms, sliding his own hands under Saber's shirt. Saber sank his teeth through the skin and tightened his mouth around his neck, sucking hungrily. Heru whimpered and dug his nails into Saber's back. Andreas listened but ignored them. He was so use to Saber now that it didn't bother him anymore.

Saber fed off Heru as much as he could, but Heru was weak already from the long day of walking and the lack of food he had eaten that Saber had to stop too soon. He licked the wound and Heru struggled to stay standing. Saber listened to his heart beat worriedly.

"You need to eat more Heru," he whispered, licking his lips and looking at the even paler boy.

"I'm fine," he whispered, wincing a little as the muscles in his neck twitched.

"Andreas… may I have a little?" He asked and Andreas nodded and held up his wrist. He only ever let Saber bit his neck if they were going to have sex, it seemed to intimate for him.

Saber sat Heru down gently and reached for Andreas wrist, sinking his teeth in and drinking more. He was able to drink enough that his thirst was quenched and Andreas wasn't too weakened.

He licked over the holes and then his lips, "thank you" he said quietly, "both of you." He lifted Heru up and they walked back to the guard room. Everyone watched as they came in. Saber had covered the wound on Heru's neck with his jacket and Andreas wore long sleeves, keeping his hand to his wrist to keep the blood from dripping. He sat Heru down next to Andreas and Orpheus went to them. He placed his hand on Andreas' wrist, trying not to look conspicuous and healed the wound.

"Goodnight Andreas," he said, holding his gaze and Andreas smiled.

"Thanks, goodnight." Orpheus leaned over Heru, touching his neck gently and looked as if he was whispering something into his ear.

"Goodnight," he whispered and healed Heru's neck.

They all watched him though, staring at the paleness in Heru's face and how he had seemed to be drained of life and Andreas also looked paler. Saber however, looked stronger than ever and they all wondered about this.

"This place is not safe to stay in for long." Saber tried to break the silence. "I can hear the beating of hearts in the distance, echoing through these tunnels."

"You can hear hearts beat?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"Yes, of all living creatures." He tried to ignore the suspicion in Aragorn's voice, "there's well over a hundred, the beating is so loud." They all looked at him worriedly.

"We'll stay one night and make for the east entrance in the morning." Gandalf instructed, "Saber and Legolas, keep watch for as long as you can, when you are too tired, wake Aragorn up to take your post." Saber and Legolas nodded and went out of the guard room. The others had also eaten while Saber was off eating and they were now all curled up on their mats and sleeping bags.

"Are you going to tell me where you went?" Legolas asked finally and looked Saber in the eyes.

"No." He said plainly and stared right back. "But I'll tell you that I didn't hurt them if that's what you're thinking."

Legolas' eyed him long and nodded, "I trust you."

"Strange that you do." Saber smiled and looked out into the blackness. "In our world, elves can't even tolerate the sight of a vampire."

"There are elves in your world?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"A few, they came from Middle Earth mostly. I only know two. Mika's actually the only elf I've met that didn't feel sick around us; he's a really close friend of an old friend of mine." Saber looked over at Legolas who's eyes brightened at the mention of Mika's name.

"Mika? You mean Aegnor?" Legolas asked, using Mika's Elvish name he rarely ever used.

"Yes, I think that's his Elvish name but I think he only ever told it to me once." Legolas gasped and eyes filled with tears.

"He is alive?"

"Yes…" Saber said slowly, "you know him?"

"He is my brother." He said and blinked back the tears, "he went missing ten years ago and no one's seen him since."

"Hmm, well he is alive and well. He lives with Silan and Asken. Silan I created five hundred years ago and Asken is the son of a family friend to the boys." He watched Legolas.

"I cannot believe he is alive."

"Maybe after all of this is said and done, you can come and see him." He suggested, but for what reason he didn't know.

"I would love to see him again and bring him home with me."

"Uh," Saber stopped him there, "he won't want to come back. From what Mika's told me, he ran away from Middle Earth, he didn't accidentally discover a portal, he made one." He said and Legolas stared at him in confusion.

"But why would Aegnor want to leave Middle Earth?"

"I don't know you would have to ask him that. Mika and I don't speak very much." Saber thought back of the hyper active little elf that seemed to move so fast he was in a thousand places at once. Legolas' eyes filled with tears again and he turned away.

"He said he had a brother though," Saber suddenly regretted mentioning Mika, the pain in Legolas' face seemed to make his insides twist.

"He did?" He looked at him hopefully, tears streaming down his beautiful face.

"Yes, and every fall he seems to get quiet and withdrawn which for Mika is… highly unusual." Saber tried to smile, "he mentioned that he missed him."

"Fall is the time of celebration for my people," Legolas said and brushed away his tears, "I think of him every day. I thought he was dead." Saber went to reach out and touch his arm but stopped himself.

"He's doing well Legolas, you shouldn't worry about him." He turned away and took a couple steps, smelling the thick air. "Can you smell the death in this place?" He asked, changing the subject and looking back at Legolas.

"I can feel it yes." He nodded, the tears vanished from his pale green eyes and he looked out into the darkness.

"I can smell the rotting flesh and the bones," Saber closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, "we're surrounded by the dead. This place is a tomb." He opened his eyes and froze, catching two green eyes in the distance. He pointed and Legolas followed his gaze but the eyes vanished too soon.

"What did you see?"

"Shh," Saber pressed a finger to the elf's lips and took a step forward. He leaned down, crouching low and his ears perked up out from under his long black hair. He listened carefully, the faint heartbeat that seemed to struggle but beat rapidly filled his ears and he walked forward a little, still crouched. Legolas now had his bow ready and was about to wake everyone up when Saber stood.

"There's a creature out there, I can't see it anymore but I can hear its heart beat and smell it." He wrinkled his nose, "but I don't think it's a threat, at least not for now, it's too weak." He put his hand on the bow and lowered it. Legolas put the arrow back in its place.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously, his eyes wide and staring as far as he could see in the dark.

"Yes, but it won't hurt to be more attentive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They watched all night, Saber didn't need sleep now that he had fed and an elf can be awake and still get rest inside their minds. There was a stir from inside the room and a few moments later, Andrew came out and lit a smoke.

"Sup," he nodded to the two and took a sip of his whiskey."You packed your whiskey?" Saber asked, not really surprised.

"Of course," Andrew smiled and blew the smoke up into the dark.

"You should be resting," Legolas said gently.

"I don't sleep, not much anyway." Andrew smiled, "shit its dark in here." He could barely see his hand in front of his face. They sat together, Saber in the middle and silently kept watch. Andrew nearly dozed off a couple times but then, it seemed to Legolas, that something scared him awake, his eyes would fling open and his hand would go to the knife that he had tucked at his hip.

When it had been several hours, for it was too dark to really know if it was morning or not, Saber and Legolas went inside and quietly woke everyone up.

"It is morning," Legolas said and Frodo rubbed his eyes.

"How can you tell?" He asked, everyone stirred and sat up slowly.

"It's been eight hours." Saber said and shook Heru.

"No," he cried and pulled his sleeping bag over his head.

"Common Heru," Saber whispered and looked into the bag. Heru's eyes were open but he was still very pale and his heart beat slowly. "You need to eat." He growled and pulled him out of the bag and sat him up. Saber moved around their little camp and looked in Heru's bag. He pulled out a couple granola bars, a banana and went back to Heru. He handed them to him and Heru grudgingly took them.

"What is that?" Pippin sleepily asked, eyeing the food.

"A granola bar and a banana." Heru said and Saber went to his bag again, pulling out the box and bundle of bananas.

"Help yourselves, we brought food for everyone to share." The hobbits took a granola bar and curiously unwrapped the silver wrapping.

"It's beautifully wrapped," Merry said, looking at the silver plastic as it reflected the fire that Sam had started up again. "What is this wrapping called?"

"Plastic." Andreas answered, highly amused.

"Plastic…" repeated Merry, taking a bite of the chocolate covered bar. "Mmm!" His eyes widened, "chocolate!" He said excitedly and Pippin quickly unwrapped his.

"Chocolate!" Pippin shouted and took a bite of the bar quickly.

"I take it you guys don't have a lot of chocolate here?" Heru asked, watching them savor the flavor and eat the bars slowly.

"It is a real treat to have chocolate," Pippin said happily. Even Sam took one and was eating it peacefully, savoring it as well.

"Well, we brought a lot of stuff." Heru said and pealed the banana, breaking a piece off and eating it. Sam cooked a full breakfast with sausages and other meats while Frodo buttered a slice of bread for everyone, Saber respectfully declining. The group ate quickly, Gandalf was getting restless.

"Do you know which way to go?" Orpheas asked, wrapping his blanket up and placing it in his bag.

"Yes, we go right." Gandalf said and once they had packed everything up again, they began their second journey. Orpheas created the ball of fire again and Andreas raised it above their heads. Saber carried Heru on his back, feeling guilty for having to feed off him he agreed to carry him for part of the day.

They walked down the hallway and again, took so many turns and stairs that everyone was completely lost to where they were going, all except Gandalf. They walked in the darkness, for even the small fire above them only lit a foot in front of them and Gandalf's staff also didn't give off much light. The hobbits often tripped and the men struggled to see in the blinding dark. Saber felt right at home though.

After a few hours of walking, Saber went to Orpheas and pulled him aside for a moment.

"I think I can hear things moving," Saber whispered.

"There are things moving, definitely." Orpheas agreed, he had been hearing it for awhile now and was growing more concerned every minute. "I hear a drum and marching."

"They're coming for us Orpheas." Saber warned, "They must have heard us last night."

"Yes, but they're still far away, it's even faint to my ears." He said and Saber relaxed a little. "They're probably a day or so away."

"Alright, but you should tell Gandalf."

"I will," Orpheus went back up to the front and Saber watched him speak quietly to him. Gandalf looked at Saber and then back at Orpheas.

"Is there any way you can tell how many?"

"I can hear hundreds of foots steps, but it echoes too much here and it makes it difficult to hear it right." Orpheas answered, "But when we stop again for the night, there is something I can try."

Gandalf nodded and they went on. Everyone was quiet; every sound they made seemed to echo loudly all around them, even the shuffling of their feet sounded like thunder through the whole place. They were all too afraid to speak; they knew something was out there. If they couldn't feel the presence of some kind of evil, they noticed the whispering that was going around and the look of concern on their faces.

"This is the twenty first hall," Gandalf said as they came into another hall. "We'll camp here for the night."

Heru lost all sense of time; it just seemed like one long dark hour that they had been going. Saber had carried him for half of the day and he was able to sleep more and then managed to walk the rest of the day. They had agreed that Andrew would have to feed Saber tonight. It hadn't felt like a full day but in reality, they had been walking for a good twelve hours.

"This place is huge," Andreas said to Gimli once they were sitting down around the fire again.

"Yes, of course, it's the largest city of dwarfs." He answered, taking the plate of food Sam had made.

"Are you a cook?" Heru asked, noticing Sam was always cooking the meals and carried the cooking gear.

"No, I'm a gardener," Sam said quietly and looked at Frodo, "but I'll always look after my master." He said and Heru raised an eyebrow, wondering what their relationship was. "What do you do in your world?" He asked, now looking at Heru.

"What? Oh, I'm a teacher." He said and Legolas looked at him.

"You're a scholar?" He asked a little surprised, Heru didn't seem at all scholarly.

"No, I teach acting." Heru clarified, "um, drama performances. I write stories and then I get my student to act them out. It's not always my work, usually it's someone else's but I've had a few pieces go to Broadway already." He said and the others nodded, assuming that was a big achievement.

"And what do you do?" Pippin asked Andreas.

"I'm a writer too, but of graphic novels so I write and draw."

"What are graphic novels?" He asked.

"Like books but with pictures and less writing. They tell stories more with the pictures but there's some writing in it." He explained.

"What are they about?"

"Us mostly," he smiled, "well back home they're just a bunch of fantasy stories but I usually write the things that actually happen in our lives that deal with supernatural things anyway. We all have code names and costumes in the story." He elaborated.

"Those are interesting jobs." Frodo said, wondering if any of them gardened or worked in a field.

"Ya, well machines mostly do the physical labour in our world. Except Andrew's job, he's a mechanic." Heru turned to Andrew who was eating quietly.

"What?" He looked up, suddenly aware of the hobbit's gaze.

"Tell them about your job." Heru prompted.

"I work on cars." He said and then had to explain what a car was. It was all beyond their imagination and they didn't understand any of it, but Pippin was impressed, it all sounded very complicated and sophisticated.

"What do you do?" Andrew asked Pippin.

"Nothing," Merry teased and Pippin smacked him.

"I don't really have a job like you all seem to have, not a title anyway but I help during the harvest."

"And help drink the ale," Merry added with a smile, again Pippin smacked him.

They went on talking some more, Saber tapping Andrew's shoulder and leaving the room. Aragorn was on watch and he watched the two disappear into the dark. A few minutes later, they returned and Andrew, though he wasn't pale like the other two the night before, he seemed a little annoyed.

Andrew wasn't actually annoyed. Saber was his brother and he would more than willingly give his life for him, if he could die. It only ever bothered him because it felt like having sex with Saber and unlike Heru and Andreas, Andrew was completely straight. He knew for a fact that half the time when Saber fed from Heru, it was during sex and that made Andrew uncomfortable. He didn't have a problem with them being gay or anything but as much as he loved Saber, he didn't want to have sex with him.

However, Saber was grateful. Andrew's blood was so rich and made is head spin. He always forgot that Andrew's blood alcohol level was always more than the legal limit but Andrew never noticed. He had been drinking for so many years that he was just used to it and additionally to having super strength; his metabolism ran faster than a normal person's. But now Saber's head was spinning and he had to stop a couple times on the way back. It was more than the alcohol too. Andrew's power was in his blood and for Saber, he felt like he had just taken speed. The affects only lasted a few minutes and when they reached the camp again, he was full but no longer intoxicated.

Andrew sat back down and picked up in the conversation where he had left off but Aragorn grabbed Saber's arm as they walked by.

"Where do you keep disappearing off to?" He asked.

"Aragorn," Saber started, "I have respect for you, a great deal of respect, but I ask for some privacy and trust." Aragorn nodded, feeling bad now for involving himself in Saber's business but he had just been concerned since he saw the condition that Heru was in when they returned.

The talking stopped slowly and they all went to sleep, except Aragorn who stayed up to keep watch.

Andrew had been sleeping for only an hour when he shot up, holding his knife in front of him ready to stab some unseen foe.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, looking over at the younger man with concern. Andrew breathed heavily, a bead of sweat dripped down his neck and he didn't answer at first. The visions of the dream slowly faded and he became aware of where he was again.

"Yea," he put his knife down and took a long drink from his flask. He sighed and looked over at Aragorn.

"You are ill at ease." Aragorn noted; Andrew lit a smoke.

"I guess." He shrugged, looking at the older man. He put his head in his hand and stared at Aragorn, feeling oddly comfortable around him.

"What haunts you?" He asked and Andrew thought about the question. There were too many answers to that question.

"The past, I guess." He shrugged. He started to panic, he felt too comfortable, too safe near this man and those were things he wasn't used to feeling. Even with Ammon, he always felt like he needed to hold back, even if Ammon knew everything he was feeling already. Andrew had lived so many years closed off from emotion and safety.

"You hold onto it?" Aragorn asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea."

"What is it you cling to so tightly Andrew?" Aragorn's voice was soft, and warm and made Andrew think of a father that he never had.

"I think it holds onto me." He looked back into his eyes, "I think the past won't let me go."

"If that is true, then there is something in your past that you have left unfinished, a path you were meant to take but choose to fight it."

"Sounds like you've got some experience in that." Andrew smirked and took a long drag from his smoke. Aragorn frowned and looked away, he did indeed. He fought the path that was laid out in front of him from birth. He had left that life behind him but now it seemed that he had no other choice but to take it.

"Yes," he said slowly, "I left my fate behind me and tried to run from it, but now I cannot run any longer. I am needed." He looked at Andrew again.

"What do you run from?" Andrew turned it back on him, one of his best defensive techniques.

"Fate." Aragorn said simply, "for fear of repeating my father's mistakes." Andrew's jaw twitched, he was afraid of the same thing. "What do you fear?"

Andrew licked his lips and shrugged, "nothing really."

"Do not try to deceive yourself Andrew," Aragorn saw right through the lie, "it will only hurt you in the end."

"I'm afraid of becoming my father, of making his mistakes, of losing control." He blinked at how honest he had been and wondered what kind of game Aragorn was playing.

"Hmm we fear the same thing." Aragorn packed his pipe with pipeweed and watched Andrew smoke, "you remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Yea?" Andrew folded his arm across his chest and leaned against the wall. Aragorn lit his pipe and blew the smoke out.

"Mmhmm," he nodded and Andrew wondered if there was more to what he was going to say.

"Why do I trust you?" Andrew asked and he looked at him strangely.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"I don't trust anyone." Andrew responded easily, "Back home, trusting people just ends up getting you killed or worse. No one trusts anyone."

"That is painful to hear. Do you not then trust these friends that you call brothers?"

"I trust them more than I trust anyone, but I still don't talk to them about this kind of thing."

"Then who do you confide in?" He asked and Andrew shrugged.

"Who do you confide in? You're a ranger and from what I gather that means you just wander around. Pretty good set up; don't have to make any connections to anyone."

"I have many dear friends all around Middle Earth. I can always confide in Gandalf and Lord Elrond and I have Arwen."

"That's his daughter right? Elrond's?"

"Yes."

"You two are together?" Andrew asked, kind of surprised.

"We'll be married after I take the throne of Gondor." He said quietly.

"Congrats." Andrew looked away and his jaw twitched. People in love always annoyed him.

"Do you have someone? Your own Arwen perhaps?" Aragorn asked and Andrew stood up.

"Ok, that's enough bromance for me." He rubbed his hands together, the anxiety building.

"Forgive me; have I said something to offend you?" Aragorn stood now too.

"No," Andrew said quickly, "I just don't talk about that."

"That?" Aragorn was completely confused now, "you mean-" he paused as it slowly started to make sense. "You lost someone you love." He said now understanding.

"Yea, and I don't talk about her."

"You should." Aragorn said firmly, "to keep her memory alive in your heart."

"I don't," Andrew said weakly but sat down now.

"Alright." Aragorn nodded and fell silent. He wouldn't push Andrew to talk about anything he was uncomfortable talking about. But he hoped that over the course of their journey, Andrew would learn to trust him and open up to him. Aragorn saw so much of himself in the younger man, though he wasn't much younger than Aragorn, he hoped he could help him learn to not make the same mistakes he had.

They sat in silence for several more hours until Aragorn could no longer keep his eyes open.

"Will you be on guard since you're awake?" Aragorn asked tiredly.

"Yea man, go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple hours." He assured him and stood up. Aragorn thanked him and leaned his head back against the wall, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Andrew watched the rest of the night. He guessed that it had been a few hours after Aragorn had gone to sleep and that it might be around morning. Slowly, he went around, one by one waking everyone up quietly.

They ate quickly and within the hour they were up and walking again. Heru mumbled about the endless walking. They were walking for a few hours when Gandalf stopped and went into a room. It was a large room with a single shaft, the daylight shone through and landed on a stone. He went in and looked around,

"The Chamber of Mazarbul." He said and brushed the dust off the stone. "Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf said grimly and Gimli let out a cry, falling to his knees in front of the stone and beginning to weep. They were all silent for a moment, letting Gimli grieve.

Orpheas picked up a large book and dusted it off. "This seems to be a journal of some kind." He said, opening it up and looking at the writing. There were blotches and smears that covered most of the writing but there were some words that were still clear, but they were in a language Orpheas didn't read. "Here," he handed it to Gandalf who began to read it out loud. It told of how Balin had died and how they had heard drums and there were too many orcs. But the further it went on, the darker it got.

"We cannot get out. They are coming… drums, drums in the deep… they are coming." He read and everyone felt their blood run cold.

"What's coming?" Heru and Pippin asked together and Gandalf looked up.

"We must leave now." He said in a rush, setting the book down and going to the door and then froze.

Doom, doom. The sound of the drums echoed through the halls and Gandalf looked back at the company.

"They're coming!" He shouted, "Bare the door!" Andreas immediately slammed the doors, Boromir stood shocked for a moment as he was going to shut the doors.

"Is there another way out?!" Aragorn asked and looked around. There was another hall that led downwards.

"To the bridge!"

"Oh let 'em come!" Gimli growled, jumping on top of the stone and drawing his axe. "I'll kill them all!"

"Quick!" Gandalf shouted again and grabbed Gimli. They ran through the door, Andreas was the last. There was thudding against the door, the sound of the orcs trying to break through them. Andreas held it as long as he could but the further he got, the weaker his hold was and soon, they heard the door burst behind them.

The men drew their swords and Orpheas and Legolas got their bows ready. They ran through the hall and down the steep steps, darting the arrows flying passed them. They came to the bridge but it was hardly a bridge in the boys' mind. It was so narrow that only one person could walk across it at a time and there were no guard rails.

"Quickly," Aragorn sad. Legolas ran across the bridge easily and took up his position there; firing arrows at any orc he could see. The hobbits followed, a little more slowly but it wasn't as narrow for them as it was for the others. The orcs came running around the corner.

Andreas flung back the first forty that came in, sending them flying against the wall. Andrew, Aragorn and Boromir swung their swords into the orcs, slashing and slaying all they could. Heru jumped and dodge the swords and jabs, stabbing those that he could and grabbing any orc near him. They looked like demons to him, they were ugly and their faces distorted and mutated and he felt slimy and filthy when he touched them.

Gandalf swung his staff in one hand and in his other, a sword. Saber ran, grabbing them and snapping their necks. He bit one but immediately cringed and spat, their blood was as black as tar and tasted like oil. After that, he went straight with breaking bones and cutting off as many heads as he could. Andreas continued to fling as many up into the air as he could, guarding the bridge so none could pass.

They were all in the middle of the fight, some shouting others growling, Andrew burned with rage and a fury that both impressed and scared those who hadn't seen him fight before, when there it came again. Doom doom. Doom doom. Doom doom. The orcs stopped and then they started to run.

"What the fuck?" Heru said, watching them flee like cockroaches in the light. They stood, frozen as the ground shook. Down the hall there was a light, like burning fire and they watched, backing slowly towards the bridge.

As the fire came around the corner, there seemed to be a shadow in it with glowing yellow eyes.

"A balrog!" Screamed Legolas in horror.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted but the men stood, ready to fight it, "this is beyond any of you!" He insisted and they all turned and ran across the bridge. Gandalf stopped half way and the Balrog stood at the edge of the bridge, a whip in one hand and a sword in the other.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf's roared, lifting his staff and an incredible, white light burst from the end. The Balrog growled and stepped back at the light, only hesitating for a moment. He snarled and stepped forward onto the bridge. Again, Gandalf roared, "You cannot pass!" and brought his staff down onto the stone beneath him. The cracking of the stone echoed and the ground beneath the Balrog broke. The fiery shadow fell into the abyss but as it fell, it cracked it's whip. Gandalf had turned and was walking away when the whip coiled around his ankle. He yelled and fell, gripping the edge of the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed and went to run. Andreas tried to pull him up but the will of the Balrog was stronger.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf said and then slipped into the darkness too.

"No!" Frodo screamed and Aragon had to hold him back. Time seemed to stand still and Frodo fought against Aragorn who reluctantly pulled him.

They forced themselves to turn away and continue running until they came out the door and into the daylight. Many of them fell to the ground, weeping while others stood, shocked and horrified. The boys stood there, their minds reeling with ways they could have stopped it as they watched their new friends grieve.

I should have been able to stop that. Andreas thought, guilt bringing tears to his eyes. He didn't know Gandalf, but these people did and as he watched them weep, he felt responsible. He had the power to stop them, but for whatever reason, he couldn't and he blamed himself for that.

"We need to get moving," Aragorn finally said, standing and wiping the tears from his face.

"Let them grieve!" Boromir insisted his own eyes filled with tears.

"This place will be crawling with orcs by night fall, we must make for Lothlórien." He insisted, lifting Frodo to his feet. Boromir helped the other hobbits stand. Legolas was standing, frozen in grief. Orpheas chest was bleeding, their grief too much and his heart broke for them, the blood running down his white shirt. Saber came over to Legolas and touched his arm gently. The elf looked at him wide eyed, his gaze far away.

"We have to go," he said gently and turned Legolas in the right direction. He seemed to come back then and he blinked the tears away, walking with the others.

**AN: If you want to know more about the boys, check out my story: Merely Mortal at and it's Andrew's story of who he is and introduces you to the other characters. **

**Also, thanks for the reviews Naru Vamp! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

No one spoke as they walked. The four hobbits cried for most of the walk, not loudly but they quietly wept, sniffing every now and then. The boys watched them all, feeling awkward and overwhelmed, unsure of how to feel or act. Orpheas was the only one who seemed comfortable considering the amount of emotion, but he was far from ok, but was quiet as he fought not to lose himself in their grief. They walked for several hours; the water of the Nimrodel could be heard as they walked. Saber stopped, sniffing and then drew out his claws.

"We're not alone." He hissed and then appeared three elves, clothed in silver cloaks that seemed to make them disappear into the trees.

"The dwarf breathes so loud I could have shot him in the dark," came Haldir's smooth, creamy voice and they all froze.

"Nae saian luume;" Legolas greeted him and embraced him.

"Legolas," He smiled and then looked at Aragorn.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle." Aragorn said and the elf smiled.

"Welcome Aragorn." His words were slow, struggling with the common language. "I come to welcome you to Lothlórien and to bring you to the Lord and Lady. My name is Haldir and these are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin," he introduced each one. "But there are only thirteen of you when fourteen of you set out from Rivendell. Where is the fourteenth?" He asked, looking at Aragorn who lowered his head in grief.

"Gandalf set out with us but he fell into the darkness in Moria." Aragorn's voice was thick with grief and Haldir's face grew dark.

"You come with ill news and it grieves my heart to learn that Gandalf is dead." He said after a moment. His eyes fell on Gimli.

"I did not know that one of your companions was a dwarf." He said and looked back at Aragorn, "We have not had dealings with the dwarfs since the dark days." He said firmly.

"Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul" Gimli cursed and Aragorn wheeled around and stared at him in horror.

"Gimli!" He stared at him in disgust, "that was not so courteous!" Gimli blushed a little but scowled still at the elf.

"No dwarf can enter these lands." Haldir said, trying to ignore Gimli's insult.

"Please," Aragorn pressed and Haldir turned to his brothers. They whispered in Elvish and then he turned back to them.

"He may enter on one condition," he paused, "he can only enter if he is blindfolded."

"What?!" Roared Gimli, puffing up like bird, "I will do no such thing!"

"Then you will not come." Haldir said firmly.

"Come now Gimli," Aragorn turned to him with pleading eyes, "lay aside your pride for a moment and accept the blindfold."

"I will not!" He growled.

"Oh for the pride of dwarves," Legolas mumbled.

"What if we all go blindfolded?" Aragorn suggested.

"No!" Legolas protested.

"And what of the pride of the elves?" Aragorn asked with a smile, Legolas glared. Finally, after some convincing, they agreed that all of them would be blindfolded. As Haldir came to blindfold Saber he paused.

"What is this creature?" He asked, feeling ill.

"Not this again," Saber sighed, "I'm not evil." He said gently and hoped that Haldir would believe him.

"He's a vampire from the other world, I am sure Galandriel has told you of them?" Aragorn asked.

"She did not speak of a vampire." Haldir said slowly, "but if he is one of your trusted company, then he may enter as well." He wrapped the blindfold around his eyes.

They followed blindly, but the path they were taken on was smooth and they found it easy to walk, even without their sight. Haldir led the group, Orophin and Rumil guided the guests for a little more than an hour when they stopped. The blindfolds were removed and the group looked around in amazement. It was truly the most beautiful place any of them had seen. The golden leaves on the trees shone in the setting sunlight, the Nimrodel could still be heard and the air seemed to stand still.

Legolas gasped as he looked about him, his eyes lighting up at the beauty.

"It's like time has stopped." Frodo said gently and looked around. The air stood still and they felt like they had walked into an ancient world, unaffected by the evils that surrounded its borders.

"We will rest here for the night and in the morning I will take you to the Lord and Lady." Haldir said. They looked up at the tree and saw wooden porch like stands sticking out from them, flets as the elves called them. "It will not be safe to sleep on the ground." He added, looking at the guests. Gimli wanted to protest but refrained, thinking about the orcs that would be coming down from the mountain.

Haldir led them up the rope ladder that hung down from one of the flets. The hobbits struggled a little but managed to scramble up.

"Wow," Andrew said once he was standing and looked out in front of him. He could see the tops of the golden trees.

"Mallorn trees," Aragorn said as they looked, "the golden woods of Lothlorien are the only place they grow in all of Middle Earth. They keep their leaves all through the winter and then they fall in the spring when the buds begin to grow." He explained and Andrew stared at it in awe.

"It's beautiful," he whispered and felt an ache in his heart. He was falling madly in love with Middle Earth and he didn't want to have to think of leaving it.

Saber climbed the ladder with ease, and looked about him. Haldir had left them and the hobbits and the boys were setting up their beds.

"They say a white witch lives in this forest," Boromir said coming up behind Aragorn and Andrew. "And no one who enters is ever seen again."

"Only those who bring evil into Lorien are never seen again Boromir," Aragorn said gently not wanting to scare anyone.

"I still do not trust these elves," he said and turned away. Andrew watched him go to the far end of the flat and lay down.

"What's his deal?" He asked and looked back at Aragorn.

"I do not understand, his deal?"

"Ya, like why is he so…" Andrew tried to think of the word, "he's not like the rest of you. There's just something off about him, so what's his story?"

"I am unsure of what you mean still, but Boromir is the son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. Gondor is without its king right now and has been for many years. Without him, it is falling and the strength that was once great weakens. Boromir is bitter."

"Aren't you the heir?" Andrew asked confused.

"As I said last night, I ran from the path that was laid before me by my forefathers." Aragorn looked at Andrew and Andrew nodded, piecing it together again.

"Why? I mean, what great mistake did your dad make to make you afraid of it?"

"I am Isildor's heir."

"Who's Isildor?"

"He defeated Sauron in the first battle and he found the ring. But instead of destroying it, he kept it for himself. He became obsessed with power and he lost himself to the ring until it led him to his death… and led to Sauron's return and the doom of Middle Earth." Aragorn explained heavily.

"Oh," he nodded and looked out at the beautiful trees. "So this is all happening because of him and you feel responsible for his actions?" He asked.

"Yes, but now I know that I have the power to change the fate of Middle Earth and I can correct his mistake. Maybe not directly," he glanced over at Frodo who was curled up beside Sam, "but I can help reunite the race of men and return the strength that Gondor's lost and fight this evil." He seemed to get taller as he spoke and in that moment, Andrew could see past the dirty ranger clothes and he saw the king in him.

Andrew didn't know what to say to this; instead he watched the last of the sun setting.

"You should try to sleep," Aragorn said after several minutes.

"You too. I take it Haldir's men are on guard?"

"Yes, we can all sleep easily tonight." Aragorn laid down in the spot that the boys had set up for him. Andrew sat against the tree and rested his head, closing his eyes slowly.

Saber waited for everyone to fall asleep before he slowly crept over to Heru's bed.

"Heru," he purred into his ear and Heru rolled over, opening his eyes tiredly and looking up at the vampire.

"Feeding time?" He asked with a smile and Saber smiled back, nodding.

"Wrap your arms around my neck; we'll climb higher into the tree." He whispered and Heru did as he was told, holding tightly onto him. Saber looked around; unaware that Legolas had woken up and was now watching them. He carried Heru further up into the tree to a branch that was above the flat. After looking around and taking a few sniffs, he determined there wasn't anyone around watching.

"Thank you," he whispered into Heru's ear, pulling his shirt off-not wanting to get blood on it. He handed it gently to Heru who rolled it up in his hand and tilted his neck.

"You know I love this right?" He asked, grinning and Saber grabbed his hair, snapping his head back. Heru's eyes glowed.

"Yes," he smiled and licked his neck teasingly before sinking his teeth in. Heru leaned into his arms and Saber held him tightly, drinking hungrily.

Legolas watched from below. He couldn't see clear details, but he watched as Saber removed Heru's shirt and then grabbed his hair. When he saw Saber bite into his neck and Heru fall into his arms he almost cried out but he recalled Saber asking for their trust and waited. He watched for what seemed like a long time but was no more than a few minutes. Saber pulled away, looking at Heru who could barely keep his head up now. He licked the drops of blood up and pulled his shirt back on over his head. He sat down on the branch and wrapped his legs around Heru who was too weak to hold onto him. He lowered himself down and crawled down, carrying Heru in his legs. Once they were on the flat, he laid Heru back in his bed and nudged Orpheas who was lying next to them. There was a small glowing light that came out of his hand as he laid it on Heru's neck and then went back to sleep. Legolas watched in fascination.

Saber wiped his mouth and licked his lips, standing up and turning to find Legolas standing behind him. There was still a drop of blood on the corner of his mouth and Legolas raised his hand, wiping his thumb against it and pulling it away to show Saber.

"I think it best that you tell me what is going on now." He said firmly, his green eyes dark and cold as he looked at Saber. Saber took his elbow and climbed back up to the branch, waving for Legolas to follow.

Once they were settled on the branch Saber began, "a vampire is dead, they feed off life." He looked at Legolas who stared blankly back. "I feed off blood. And back home, I normally I get it from the blood bank or when I get the itch to hunt, I go out and feed off a deer. But Heru and I have had an understanding between us for a long time now, since we met really. He lets me feed off him sometimes and when we decided we would come here, they all agreed to let me feed if there wasn't a place or time for me to go hunting. I assumed that if I tried to go hunting in these woods, the elves would try to kill me." He licked the corner of his mouth and looked at Legolas, he was still processing it.

"You drink blood?" He asked, almost disgusted but to his own surprise, he was more curious than disgusted.

"Yes," he nodded and Legolas nodded.

"Why have you kept this a secret from the rest of us?"

"Because I'm already an evil creature that people don't trust. It isn't very easy to say, 'oh by the way, I live off human blood.'" Saber pointed out and Legolas smiled.

"I suppose not, but you have our trust Saber. You might be an evil creature in your world, but we trust that you are good now." He said gently.

"It's also kind of a private thing… It isn't really something I do openly in front of strangers. I only drink as much as Heru can give without being too weakened but… it's the way I kill. In the Vampire world it's a sacred thing, especially with someone you care about. I mean it's different when it's a stranger and it's simply just killing or feeding to survive, but with someone you care about, something happens." He struggled to explain it, "for the time that I feed off Heru, he and I are bonded and we almost become one."

"It sounds very intimate." Legolas agreed, "Is it that way for all vampires?"

"Not usually. It is when they bite each other, but a vampire without a soul has no ability to care for anyone, he's incapable of love and incapable of making that bond, especially with a human. But if he has a soul it's different."

"And you have a soul?"

"Yes."

"Is that a normal thing for vampires?"

"No, most vampires would rather die than be given their soul. It's a curse, not a blessing to a demon. To live within a human, to feel the guilt and other emotions that humans do but to be a monster, a killer inside, its torment." Saber refused to look at Legolas as he talked but Legolas turned his face to his.

"But then why did you choose this?"

"I didn't want to die." He smiled, "I have done terrible things Legolas, unimagined things, things I can never be forgiven for. I didn't really understand what I was agreeing to when I made the deal with Ammon."

"What deal?"

"The one that gave me my soul," Saber pried his eyes away. "I was fleeing from an army of vampire hunters in 1710. I was coming out of Rome when I was approached by this man. Looking at him was like looking into the sun, it burned and I tried to run but I couldn't move. He grabbed my neck and made me get on my knees; in his hand he held this white ball of light. It almost looked like a crystal ball but it was just pure light. He told me that my reign of terror was over and that I would never be allowed to take the life of an innocent again. He said that I had a choice, I could accept death and return to the hell I was created in or, I could come under the watch of the Glandians. I didn't know what he meant but I knew I didn't want to go into any hell and so I agreed to the Glandians. With that, he pulled out a knife and cut my chest open and pulled my heart out. Normally that would kill a vampire but with whatever powers he had, I was still living and he placed the light inside of me." He paused, recalling the sudden horror that came over him as his soul was returned, "I had my soul back and I could remember every single person I had ever killed, all their faces, their screams. I wished I had chosen death then, there is no hell dimension that is as terrible and painful as guilt."

"How many innocent lives have you taken?" Legolas asked curiously but hesitatingly. It was hard to imagine Saber as a vicious murderer. He could sense the evil in him but it seemed distant, faded as if it were just a shadow that lingered from another life time.

"Too many to count," he kept his eyes down, "the things I have done, I slaughtered thousands. Silan and I became the worst vampires that the world has ever seen. I wasn't just any vampire who killed, I tortured my victims, I drove them insane with horror. And I enjoyed it for hundreds of years." He swallowed, "and then for another two hundred years I went insane with the guilt and I tried to end it but that's part of the deal. I can't take my own life and I can't kill another human or anything pure, I have to live forever with this guilt. I can kill demons and orcs and I can feed off a willing mortal but Ammon's always watching. He can hear every thought and the moment I even think of killing someone, he's there and if I kill someone, he kills me instantly."

"You regret then, making this arrangement?"

"Yes, I do, but there is nothing to be done about it now. Now I try to help Ammon and the boys where I can, but it will never be enough and it will never make up for what I did, it doesn't matter how many thousands of lives I save; I'll always be stained." His voice was thick with pain and Legolas again, turned his face to his.

"Diola lle, mellonamin," he whispered, "thank you, my friend for confiding in me, I honour your trust in me." Saber blinked in surprise.

"As an elf, I would have thought you would be disgusted." He said honestly.

"So did I," Legolas smiled weakly, "but I find that there is a love for you growing in me, for all of you visitors and I feel it is not my place to judge how your race lives."

"Hmm that's refreshing." He looked into Legolas' deep green eyes, "I think we will all be very glad for that. People make it their business to judge and condemn people in our world."

"That is very sad. I see a great warrior in you Saber and a strong will to make things right. You do not want evil any longer but seek to destroy it, to save others from the same fate that you have had. In my eyes, you have atoned and started a new life. Born anew some would say"

They were silent for awhile, staring at each other until Saber grew too uncomfortable and looked away.

"If the others ask what it is that you are doing when you go off to feed, do I have your permission to tell them?" Legolas at last asked and Saber shrugged.

"The secret's out now so go ahead. I don't want anyone to lie for me."

"Then I will explain it to them as best as I can." He replied and stood, "for now, we should both try and get some rest again." He said holding out his hand to Saber. Saber took it and stood up.

They climbed back down and went to their separate beds. Saber laid there for several hours, staring up at the leaves above him before he could fall asleep. Legolas' eyes filed his thoughts, the piercing green eyes that seemed to stir and awaken something inside of him that had been dead for years. His last thoughts before he drifted into a dreamless sleep was of him and not too far off, Legolas lay thinking about Saber, wondering what his life had been like in his world before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The morning came quickly, but the night had been peaceful with the exception of the small disturbance. Hours after Legolas and Saber had gone to bed; Frodo woke up and saw one of the elves pulling up the ladder to the flat. He had said that orcs had come down from the mountain and were seen in the forest. He then disappeared into the night and Frodo had fallen back asleep. Now it was morning and everyone was awake, packing up their bedding.

"Best sleep I've had since Rivendell," Pippin said as he stretched, looking out at the golden forest.

"It was really good," Merry agreed and Andreas yawned.

"My feet hurt," he mumbled and Saber leaned against the tree, sharpening his claws.

"Saber!" Orpheas smacked the back of his head, "what are you doing?" He looked at the now scratched up tree.

"What?" He flicked a piece of bark and looked at his nails. "I barely scratched it." Orpheas shook his head and dropped the ladder down. Haldir stood at the bottom waiting.

"More walking…" Heru muttered as he threw down his bag, nearly dropping it on Haldir. He climbed down slowly and looked at Haldir, now suddenly aware of just how attractive the elf was. "Yum," he smiled and spun around on his heel, looking up at the rest of the group coming down.

"Orcs came down from the mountain last night," Haldir said once they had all come down, "we killed them all but I am afraid there will be more still to come by night fall. We must leave at once."

"Are we going to be blindfolded again?" Pippin asked.

"No," Haldir turned to Aragorn, "I received word last night that you are all to walk freely through Lothlorien, even the dwarf."

"Sweet," Heru said, trying to dust off his clothes. "God I so need a shower."

They started walking again, following Haldir to the bank of the river.

"How are we supposed to cross?" Boromir asked and Haldir whistled. An elf appeared from some bushes that no one had noticed, not even Saber, he was so well hidden. Haldir spoke to him in Elvish and they threw a rope across. It was tied at the other end and Haldir skipped easily across where he tied the end of another rope above the one to the tree.

"Hold the rope above and walk," he instructed and the fellowship slowly one by one crossed the river. They walked again for several more hours but no one really seemed to mind, they were all lost in the beauty of the land. It seemed pure and untainted by any kind of evil. The air was fresher and refreshed all their grieving hearts. Gandalf hadn't been forgotten but their sorrow seemed to lessen as they walked. The boys had never seen anything as beautiful and they couldn't get over how clean the air felt to breathe. They walked all day, walking over twenty miles, pausing only a couple times to rest. Finally they came over a hill and there was another large tree with several more flets.

"We will stop here for the night," Haldir said once they reached it. The boys and hobbits dropped their bags and sat down, tired from the walk.

"It will be safer for you to sleep up on the flet again," he said and they nodded.

"Just gonna sit for a moment," Andreas said tiredly and closed his eyes.

"Common," Andew threw him over his shoulder and climbed the robe ladder. He jumped back down and grabbed three of the bags. Heru and the hobbits reluctantly stood up and followed. Boromir went next; convinced these strangers would be of no use in any battle if they were already exhausted.

Aragorn thanked Haldir and followed Legolas and Gimli up the ladder. Orpheas went last, lingering for a moment as if listening to some far off sound.

Once they were all up on the flet, Andrew opened his bag and pulled out his whiskey and a box of cereal. He poured a handful into his mouth and ate it dry.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, opening his own bag and pulling out an apple.

"Frosted flakes," he said with his mouth full, handing the box to him. Pippin stuck his little hand into the box and stuffed the crunchy flakes into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, tasting the mixture and looked at the box.

"Strange," he said at last and took another handful, handing it back. "You have strange food." Andrew laughed a little and put the box away.

"I could go for a nice, big juicy steak right now." He said with a smile and pulled out an apple instead.

"Or Chinese." Andreas said and Andrew's eyes widened.

"Ooh or Thai."

"Yea!" He sighed and looked into his bag and pulled out a pack of roman noodles. He broke it up and opened it. The hobbits watched with interest, the others had resolved to let Pippin ask most of the questions.

They continued to eat in silence except for the odd comment between Andreas and Heru but the others were all thinking of Gandalf. Pippin started to talk about him and recalling the fireworks at Bilbo's birthday but Merry told him to be quiet. The grief was too much for the other still and Frodo had started to cry when Pippin brought up the fireworks. Unable to bear the silence no longer, Pippin looked at the boys.

"Tell us of your world, please." He asked, "What is it like there? Do you tell stories? Is there music?"

"Yea, we tell stories but not really story stories, those are left in books and movies. We have movies, which are too complicated to try and explain but they tell stories." Andreas answered.

"What kinds of stories? Will you tell us one?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Sure," Andreas thought for a moment trying to recall some kind of story that would be appropriate for the moment. "There are a lot of different kinds of stories in our world but I can tell you some legends." He lit a cigarette and decided to go with an Egyptian story.

"Long ago there was a god who was so great and had so many names that even the gods didn't know all of them but he called himself Ra, god of life and light. Isis, the goddess of magic and life was living on earth in human form as what some call a "witch-doctor". She used her spells on men but she grew tired of this and wanted to be the mistress of gods and spirits as well as men. She meditated on how she could become this and she decided that she would only be able to get this power if she possessed the knowledge of the secret name of Ra. Ra's existence was bound up in his name and he guarded it with most jealously, he knew that if he was to ever tell his name to anyone that he would be from that moment on, at that being's mercy. After trying to get his name in the ordinary methods and failing, Isis came up with a plan. It was known in Egypt and Sudan that if a magician obtained some portion of a person's body, like a piece of hair, spells could be used on them which would create a lot of pain and harm to that person. Ra had become old and was weak and he drooled and the saliva would fall on the ground. Isis waiting for her chance and when it came, she caught some of the saliva. Mixing it with dust, she moulded it into the form of a snake with poison-fangs. She whispered her spells over it and it came to life and she took it to the path that Ra travelled every day. Shortly after, Ra passed the snake and it bit him, poisoning him. It was painful and Ra cried out in agony, his jaw chattering, lips trembling and he fell speechless, the pain was so great. The gods heard his cry and rushed to him and when he was able to speak, he told them about the serpent. All of his power and his secret name that he had never told since birth became useless against the serpent and he was consumed with pain. He commanded all the gods that knew of spells to come to him and tell him what they knew. Isis then came the great lady of spells, the destroyer of diseases, and the reviver of the dead. Looking at Ra she said, "What hath happened, O divine Father?" Ra told her what had happened and Isis said to him, "Divine Father, tell me thy name, for he who uttered his own name shall live." Ra then started to tell her of all the things he had done, describing his creative acts, finally saying that he was Khepera in the morning, Ra at noon, and Temu in the evening. Although he thought that by naming these great names it would satisfy Isis and that she would immediately pronounce a word of power and stop the pain in his body. But Isis was not fooled and she knew that Ra hadn't told her his true name. She began to beg him to tell her his name at once. He fought and refused to tell her his name but the more he resisted, the worse the pain in his body grew. "Isis shall search in me, and my name shall pass from my body into hers." He said and at that moment, Ra removed himself from the sight of the gods and the Throne in the Boat of Millions of Years had no occupant. The great name of Ra was hidden in his heart and Isis didn't believe he would keep his word so she and Horus agreed that Ra had to make an oath to part with his two Eyes, the Sun and the Moon. Ra allowed them to take his heart, along with his great and secret name and give it to Isis. And then it seemed that Ra was dead. Isis who was strong in the power of her spells, said "Flow, poison come out of Ra. Eye of Horus, come out of Ra, and shine outside his mouth. It is I, Isis, who work and I have made the poison to fall on the ground. Verily the name of the great god is taken from him, Ra shall live and the poison shall de; if the poison lives Ra shall die." The poison was drawn out of Ra and because Isis had created it, and once she had the knowledge of his secret name it was irresistible. If the words were written on anything it became a powerful charm and if the charm was steeped in water and then drunk, the words were like efficacious as a charm against snake-bites. To this day water in which the written words of a text from the Kur'an have been dissolved or water drunk from a bowl on the inside carved with religious text, it's still regarded as a never failing charm in Egypt and the Sudan." Andreas finished the story and the hobbits who had been listening intently clapped.

"What became of them?" Pippin asked and Andreas shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just a legend, it isn't true."

"It isn't?"

"Not that I know of, is it?" He asked looking at Orpheas.

"The time of the Egyptian gods is before my time." He said gently, "I'm unsure of that exact story, but Ra and Isis are in fact gods but they don't dwell on earth anymore. That was long before men took over the world. They don't have very many followers anymore." Orpheas recalled from what he had studied.

"Oh," Pippin nodded and curled up in his bed. "It was an interesting story though," he said and thought about it as he dozed off to sleep. Merry had already fallen asleep and Frodo and Sam were struggling to stay awake.

"Are many of stories like that?" Boromir asked.

"No," Andreas shrugged, "there's so many stories that it would be impossible to tell you all of them or even all the different kinds. That was just the first one that came to mind." He smiled and leaned back against the tree.

"Are there many gods in your world?" Legolas asked and Andreas nodded.

"Thousands upon thousands. I mean, I don't know if they're all real or if they're a lot of different names for just one god but every group of people have their own. What about here? Aren't there a lot of gods?"

"There is the Eru, the creator of all things." Legolas said, "But there is also the Valar, creations of Eru that came into this world to finish its creation." He explained and Andreas nodded.

"That's cool." He was never one for religion but after he had seen everything, he didn't doubt the existence of gods and goddesses anymore, especially considering that Ares was his best friend.

They continued to lightly talk but mostly it was Andreas and Heru who talked while everyone else went to sleep. At last, exhaustion over took them both. All the next day, they continued marching on until evening was coming again and the wind was whispering through the leaves. They came out into a great treeless space that ran in a circle. The grass seemed to shine as if the sun were still above it, the memory of its warmth lingering. On either side there was a green wall that encircled a green hill that was covered in mallorn-trees that were taller than they had yet seen, they stood like sparkling, living towers. Throughout their branches and amid the golden leaves were countless lights that shone green and gold and silver.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" Haldir said and turned to the company, "here is the city of Galadhrim where the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lorien dwell. But we cannot enter here and must go to the southern side. It is a long walk for the city is great and there is only one gate in which to enter."

The boys sighed, thinking this city would be huge like the ones they knew from back home.

They walked for awhile on a paved road until they came to a bridge and just over the bridge was a wall that encircled the city. Haldir knocked and spoke, the gates opened soundlessly but they couldn't see any guards. They walked inside and the gates shut behind them, not a single person could be seen within the city.

"Ghost town," Heru said quietly and Orpheas rolled his eyes. They went around, walking up several paths and flights of stairs until at last, they came to the higher places and saw a large lawn where a fountain shimmered, lit by silver lamps. On the south side of the lawn there was the mightiest of all the trees; it was smooth and gleamed like grey silk in the lights. Beside it, there was a white ladder and at its foot there were three Elves sitting. They jumped up as they came up and they saw that they were tall, clothed in grey mail and off their shoulders hung long white cloaks.

"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel," said Haldir, "it is their wish that you should ascend and speak with them." The guard elves looked at the strangers curiously. They climbed and climbed and to those who weren't used to climbing huge ladders, it never seemed to end. They passed several flets on their way up on either side and some that the ladder passed right through. Finally they came to a large talen like the deck of a large ship and on it was a house that was so large that it almost would have been considered a hall of Men upon earth. They followed behind Haldir, Frodo and Legolas went before the rest and they entered an oval shaped chamber. There were soft lights all around, green and silver and the roof was gold. There were several Elves there and on two chairs beneath the bole of the tree, there sat Celeborn and Galadriel. They stood up as they entered, very tall, not like Legolas or even Elrond.

"Sylven Elves, I think." Orpheas whispered to the boys. As they all came in, they were welcomed and told to set their bags down and rest. Once they were all sitting down before Celeborn he looked at them and said, "Here there are thirteen. Fourteen were set out: so said the messengers. But maybe there has been some change of counsel that we have not heard. Elrond is far away, and darkness gathers between us, and all this year the shadows have grown longer."

"Nay," Lady Galadriel said, her voice was deep and clear, deeper than a woman's usually is, "there was no change of counsel. Gandalf the Grey set out with the Company, but he did not pass the borders of this land. Now tell us where he is; for I much desired to speak with him again. But I cannot see him from afar, unless he comes within the fences of Lothlorien: a grey mist is about him, and the ways of his feet and of his mind are hidden from me." They hung their heads in grief and the boys shifted awkwardly.

"Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He did not escape Moria." Aragorn said sadly. There was a cry from the elves in the hall, both of grief and of amazement.

"These are evil tidings; the most evil that has been spoken here in long years full of grievous deeds." Celeborn said, "Tell us the full tale!"

Aragorn told him everything that had happened from Caradhras and afterwards. He told of Balin and his book and the Chamber of Mazarbul and fire with the shadow on the bridge and then of the balrog.

"Alas! We long have feared that under Caradhras a terror slept." Celeborn said sadly, "If I had known I would never have let you pass the northern borders."

While they talked the others stared in wonder. Gimli stared at the elves in both awe and sadness. Orpheas listened, honoured to have met such ancient elves that even in Mayadar there were stories about them. There was a long silence and finally Galadriel spoke, "your quest is known to us," she looked at Frodo, "but we should not speak of it openly but it is good that you came here to seek aid, as I am sure was Gandalf's plan. I will not give you counsel, telling you to do this or that, for I cannot tell you which way to choose. I only know what was and is and partly what is to come. But I will tell you this: your quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while all the company is true." She said as she looked at them. She looked at them all, holding their gaze for a long time until it made everyone but Legolas, Aragorn and Orpheas uncomfortable.

"I am pleased to meet the heir of Alexander and Atta." She said, looking at Orpheas who hearing his parents names, eyes widened.

"You knew my parents?" He asked quietly and she smiled.

"Yes, long ago when I was young they came." She said slowly, recalling memories of old, "tell me, where have they gone? Do they still dwell in your lands?"

"No," Orpheas said sadly, "my father fell in battle and my mother's life was taken with his." Galadriel looked at him sadly but smiled.

"Great is the love of the Glandians, there is no other bond stronger in all of the worlds." She turned to the rest, "do not let your hearts be troubled, tonight you will sleep in peace." And with that, they were all suddenly aware of how tired they were.

"Go now!" Celeborn said, lifting his hand to the exit, "you are tired and filled with sorrow. Even if we were not concerned with your quest, you will find refuge in this City until you are healed and refreshed. Go now and rest and we will not speak of things ahead for awhile."

Haldir led the company down the tree again where at the bottom, beds of soft moss and leaves had been made for them.

"I will leave you here, for I must return to my post." Haldir said and bowed.

"Thank you for your help." Aragorn smiled and they all bowed, watching Haldir leave. As they settled in, feeling exhausted and yet better than they had felt the entire trip, voices came up from the trees singing a beautiful but sad song.

"What are they saying?" Frodo asked and Legolas' eyes were wet with tears.

"They mourn for Gandalf." He said gently and looked away. Legolas went up and spent the night among his people and the others went to sleep quickly, the exhaustion of the events recently over taking them completely.

Several hours into the night, Orpheas stirred. Clouds swirled around him and there was a figure standing against the light, her golden hair flowing in the wind. Snow gently fell from the sky and a song began to fill the air, calling to him. The image changed and against the black, ripping in the air was a white horse. Slowly the image drew out and it was a flag falling down, blowing in the wind and landing at his feet.

His eyes flung open and he let out a cry, gripping his chest that was ripping open slowly.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked, sitting up with a start at hearing his cry. Orpheas couldn't speak, the image of the woman filled his mind and the song grew louder and louder until it consumed him. He wept, her loneliness, her pain, her strength, it all filled him like a burning fire through his veins. Slowly he stood, the blood running down his chest and he stumbled a few steps.

"Orpheas!" Andrew jumped up upon seeing the blood and ran to him. "What's wrong?"

"I hear her." He finally managed to speak. The glazed look left his eyes and he looked at Andrew, "I'll be ok. I just need to be alone." He said gently and walked away, gripping his chest as it slowly closed.

He walked off, wandering away from the trees and up to the hill. I hear you. He whispered in Glandiath, whispering into the wind. Where are you?

"What wakes you?" Came a deep but beautiful voice from behind him and he turned, Galadriel stood clothed in a white dress and cloak, her silver gold hair fell down her shoulders, her beauty was breathtaking.

"I have heard the call of my soul." He said, his eyes filling and looking out.

"And what is the call of your soul?" She asked. She knew more than anyone else in this world of Glandians but still, they were even a mystery to her.

"For every Glandian, there is a soul mate. One person in all the worlds that completes them, that balances them. It is said that there is a song that only soul mates can hear, a song of their souls. They hear it all their lives until they meet and upon meeting, their souls are bound to each other. When the marriage ceremony is preformed their souls become one, uniting into one life source. Forever, they're bound together, their life tied to the other's and they can hear each other's thoughts and know all that the other feels. That is, if both are Glandians. There have been rare times when they're not. Ammon's soul mate is an elf." He explained, "but you can only hear the song if you're in the same world, it doesn't expand beyond that. I often wondered if I would ever hear it." She listened intently, her grey eyes fixed on him.

"And now you have heard it?" She asked curiously, looking at his bloody chest.

"Yes, as if I've been struck by a great wave. It all came at once, all that she feels, the song is piercingly loud and my heart aches to find her." He touched the place where his heart had opened.

"So you bleed?"

"Only great emotion can pierce a Glandian's skin." He smiled, "a great sorrow and loss breaks the heart, for a Glandian, it literally rips through our hearts and our chest is cut. It heals usually, unless it is the loss of a soul mate or such an evil that it over takes him. My love's soul is in great pain, her heart is breaking." He narrowed his eyes and stared out at the sky.

"What path will you then choose?" Galadriel asked, standing next to him and looking out at the night sky.

"I swore to protect the Fellowship until their quest was finished, I must hold true to that oath." He said, his green eyes changing colors as the emotions washed over him.

"It is within your power to leave, to go and follow the song in your heart." She turned to him and Orpheas felt the temptation she offered. It seemed that in his mind, he could see two paths and she stood between them. One led to the destruction of the ring, following faithfully and leading into a darkness. At the end of the other stood the woman from his dream, glowing and past her, he saw love and happiness. Galadriel offered him both paths, showing it was his choice to make.

"My heart longs to go to her, to see if she too can hear our song, to take away her pain but," he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, "there is no future for us if I do not make sure their mission does not fail." He said firmly and looked at her, his eyes now shining a fiery red with confidence. She smiled at him and nodded.

"You have a strong will, Lord Orpheas. I am honoured to have spoken with you." She said and bowed. Turning, she walked away. Orpheas watched as she disappeared behind a tree. He turned away and stared back up at the sky, wondering where in Middle Earth was his soul mate and wondering what the flag had a meant.

Several days passed, Orpheas withdrew from the company and spent most of his time in a trance like state while the others rested and grieved for Gandalf. They were able to sleep deeper and better than they had since they left Rivendell and even Andrew felt a small bit of peace touch his cursed heart. They didn't know how long they stayed, for the days in Lothlorien blended into one another and time seemed to stand still while the world outside passed them by untouched. Saber was given permission to hunt in the forest and he spent his nights climbing through the trees and hunting. Legolas spent most of his time with the other elves and the hobbits did what hobbits do best: they laid back and relaxed, drank and ate and told stories and poetry. Andreas and Heru tended to stay by them, they liked their attitude of leisure and they passed their time talking about their worlds and the adventures they faced.

"One more story!" Pippin begged when Aragorn had said they should be going to bed.

"Oh common, just one more Aragorn." Merry argued and Aragorn laughed, shaking his head.

"One more."

"Alright," Heru grinned and lit another smoke, sitting up and grabbing their attention. "There was this one time when we saved the world," he said casually and their eyes widened.

"What happened!?" Pippin asked eagerly and the other three nodded, Sam taking a bite of bread anxiously. He was all pumped up with adrenaline from the stories they had already told him about the demons they fought.

"It's really not that interesting," Heru said in a false modest way. Andreas elbowed him and Andrew rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what story he was talking about. Heru jumped up and the others laughed, the hobbits stared riveted.

"Alright so back when we were all in high school, when we were like what? Fifteen, sixteen?" He asked turning to Andrew.

"You and Andreas were sixteen and I was getting my diploma." He said.

"Right ok, so Andrew was just finishing school cus he never did when he was younger and Ammon had him, Saber and Orpheas all enrolled with us. He said Orpheas needed to 'keep an eye on us'. Anyway! So we were all still just a bunch of kids that always got into trouble and that day was no different at first. We were cutting class and Norah, the Slayer, was with us. We were walking through this tunnel cus in our world, Saber can't be in the sunlight so we had to go through the sewers when we saw this thing! It was so ugly, its eyes were red as fire, but there weren't just two! There were six!" Heru's eyes widened, "it was a demon with three heads and its skin was black as the night and it had three fingers on each hand, long claws on each. Now, this wasn't a big deal to us, it looked just like an ugly demon to us and we killed it quickly. But it had this talisman that Norah grabbed cus it looked important. So we headed back to the school cus Araylen, Norah's watcher and Ammon's husband worked there in the library and would wanna see it. We went to him and showed him the golden talisman and he went all Araylen like, getting all freaked out and muttering stuff as he ran about his books. It was now almost dark he had been reading so much, we all got bored and had wandered in and out of the library, getting food and coming back. Finally, after several hours of his muttering and reading he finally said in a typical Araylen way,

'oh dear, that isn't very good at all'" Heru mimicked, putting on a British accent.

"What was it?" Merry asked.

"It was a talisman of a demon that worshipped this god, Ghashna-zag." Heru said, "Who was one of the most ancient gods that lived on the earth before they had been exiled into the hell dimensions. He was one of the most powerful and he was a ruler of a hell dimension. Now this demon we had killed was part of a cult that worshipped this Ghashna guy, but Araylen said that he had thought they had all been killed a century ago when they had tried to bring him back to this world. The watchers council had them destroyed, or at least he thought. This talisman was part of five others that if placed together, would open a portal and bring forth this god.

'What would that mean?' we asked him and he pulled his glasses off and looked at us.

'It would literally mean hell on earth.' Araylen said and explained how Ghashna-zag had been searching for a way back into this world to regain his kingdom for thousands of years but the talismans had been scattered across the world to prevent this from happening for they can't be destroyed. So he set us out on a recon mission to go and find the layer of these demons and try to find out how many of the talismans they had already. Araylen sent Ammon to go to the temples were they were supposed to be hidden and kept safe. We set out and went back the sewers. Andreas, me, Saber and Orpheas went one way while Norah and Andrew went the other way. We walked for hours in that stench but we finally came out to this opening. We could hear ugly voices echoing up through this one tunnel. And thank god for cell phones. We called Andrew and he and Norah came running over. They can both run pretty abnormally fast." He pointed out, "anyway, an hour later we went down the tunnel and it got brighter and brighter. We could see torches and we got down lower and hid behind a bunch of boxes. These two were fighting about something and the one that looked like the leader was shouting about one of his men being killed and now they had lost the last talisman. The last one. They already had four out of the five! We tried to look around to see how many there were. There were about fifty from what we could see so we snuck back out and met Araylen at the house. Ammon had taken the talisman into Mayadar for safe keeping after discovering that the temples had been attacked and the monks that protected them had been killed. We got our weapons and we set out to kill them all. We figured it was only fifty and there were six of us. We didn't think it'd be that big of a fight. Man we were wrong. By the time we got back there, a few hundred had come, at least three hundred demons. They were all different kinds of demons too, even a couple vampires which can only be killed three ways: fire, beheading and a wooden stake through the heart. They all wanted to bring back this horrible god who from what Araylen had said, was a god of fire and liked to trap people's souls in fires that would burn forever, torturing them for all eternity." The hobbits gulped and Boromir narrowed his eyes. Heru had the attention of everyone; even a couple elves had come to join in the story telling a few hours ago and were now listening and gathering others. Heru's eyes were glowing in delight, he was in his element. Somehow, it didn't matter where he went; he always seemed to catch an audience. "We were completely out numbered and I thought we were screwed. I mean, we were a lot younger then, at least Andreas and I and we had only been training for like, two years. We were so out of our league but Andrew," he looked over at Andrew who seemed to slink away, "he seemed to get more excited and he pulled us aside and he and Norah came up with a plan. Saber, Andreas, Norah, and Orpheas would cover the four entrances while Andrew attacked in the center distracting them and I would go and get the four talismans. I wasn't too fond of being the one to have to go and get the stupid things but there was no other choice. If they found the other one, it wouldn't just bring forth their stupid god; it would also bring the hell dimension that he ruled into this one. It would rip apart the veils that separated the worlds and all the demons and prisoners in that world would be set lose on this one." They gasped.

"But you were only six against hundreds!" Cried one of the elves staring at them in amazement.

"Ya but Andrew," Heru grinned and looked proudly at his brother, "Andrew's a secret weapon. I mean, we're all skilled and Norah's the Slayer so she's super strong too, but when you unleash Andrew on a room full of demons, it gets ugly." He grinned. "Drawing his sword Andrew ran into the room screaming," Heru grabbed his sword and held it up, "'I'm gonna kill you all fuckers!' and they all came running at him and at first I was like, oh man this isn't going to work. They came at him like moths to a flame and they piled on him but then he just threw them off him like twigs and started slashing them apart. Some of them tried to run but that's when the others got them, they were all trapped. I managed to avoid it all and get to the altar in time. I grabbed the four and Andrew came over and stood in front of me like a shield. They killed all of them in ten minutes flat." Heru had been swinging his sword acting out Andrew's part and then stabbed it into the ground. "And we were able to stop Ghashna-zag from returning to earth." Heru said proudly and his audience clapped.

"Great warriors you must be in your world." The elf said and stared at them in wonder. "Your kings must be proud of all that you have done to protect them."

"Ha!" Heru laughed and the boys smirked, "nope, they don't know we exist… except when they're trying to arrest us for shit we didn't do. No, our 'kings' don't know what we can do. Demons and all that stuff, that's just superstition in our world, people don't believe in them anymore. It's actually considered a weakness to most people if you believe in a god. I mean some people believe in it, but they don't think it's actually real. And if they knew about us and what we could do…" he looked down.

"They would hunt us all down and lock us up and do tests on us, experiment on us." Saber said with disgust, "if you're not human in our world, you're tested on. You're considered a threat; they can't ever know we exist."

"That's terrible." The elf said in horror.

"Then why do you do it?" Came Boromir's voice.

"What do you mean?" Heru asked, looking at him confused.

"Why protect a world that would sooner lock you up than thank you?" He asked, his eyes glaring at them. "Don't you want the glory of a hero?"

"No," Heru frowned, "I don't know why we do it. We've all seen so much shit and how horrible humanity is and yet, we care. I mean it's our world too. We're not just protecting strangers, we're protecting each other, protecting what we care about and love and there's a balance of good and evil in our world. We need both and we help keep that balance." He explained.

"Then you are even better men than I had first thought." He said and the boys smiled, Heru blushed.

"We haven't always been." He said quietly and sat down, lighting another smoke.

"I think we have had enough stories for tonight," Aragorn said gently and stood up. "We should get some rest, the night is getting late." The elves said goodnight and left, leaving the fellowship to themselves.

"I think I will sleep here tonight," Legolas said gently, smiling at the group.

**AN: Please review, won't be posting another chapter for a bit, want to give any readers a chance to catch up. Let me know what you think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Some parts of this chapter are taken directly out of the book-mainly dialogue. I've italicized what I could remember was directly from it but just so you know I don't own those parts. Tolkien's work is incredible and beautiful and to change some of the things he's done, I just couldn't do it. Writing a LOTR canon story is difficult for that reason. Please understand that, know that I mean no infringement on copyrights or anything. **

Chapter Eight

After they had all gone to bed and were fast asleep, Frodo lay restless. He opened his eyes, tired of trying to sleep and stood up.

"Where are you going Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as Frodo started to walk away.

"I cannot sleep," he said and his face was troubled. Sam immediately got up and went to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly, walking away with him.

"I think it's time Sam, time that we leave Lorien and finish what we started." He looked at Sam with dark blue eyes.

"I was beginning to feel the same thing, Mr. Frodo and I was wondering when you would." Sam reassured.

"But I would very much like to see the Lady Galadriel one last time before we leave." Frodo said with a sigh and just as if she had heard him, there appeared Galadriel approaching them. She said nothing but looked at them and turned, beckoning to them. They followed and she led them towards the southern slopes of the hill of Caras Galadhon where she and Orpheus had spoken. They went down a long set of stars and into the deep green hollow where the silver stream flowed, coming from the fountain on the hill. At the very bottom on a low pedestal carved like a branching tree, there was a silver basin. It was wide and shallow and beside it was a silver ewer. Galadriel filled the basin with water from the stream, breathing on it she looked at them.

"Here is the Mirror of Galadriel. I have brought you here so that you may look in it, if you will." She spoke quietly and the hobbits looked at it nervously. The air felt so still and the dell was dark and before them the Lady stood so pale and tall.

"What will we look for? And what will we see?" Asked Frodo in awe.

"_Many things I can command the mirror to reveal and to some I can show what they desire to see_," she answered, "_But the mirror will also show things unbidden, and those are often stranger and more profitable than things which we wish to behold. What you will see, if you leave the mirror free to work, I cannot tell. For it shows things that were, and things that are, and things that yet may be. But which it is that he sees, even the wisest cannot always tell. Do you wish to look?"_ Frodo gulped and was unable to answer, his mind reeling with the possibilities. "_And you_?" She asked, turning to Sam.

"I'll have a peep, Lady, if you're willing. And I'd not mind a glimpse of what's going on at home." He said, worried about those at home. He climbed up the foot of the pedestal and leaned over it. After a moment, he gave a low gasp and it was as if a dark veil had been withdrawn. There was sun shining and the trees swayed in the wind, Sam was unsure of what he was seeing but then the light faded and he thought he saw Frodo with a pale face asleep under a dark cliff. Then it was like he was going down a long passage, climbing an endless winding stair. He felt as if he were desperately looking for something, but what it was, he didn't know. Then like the vision changes in a dream, it shifted and went back to the trees. But things had changed and the trees weren't so close together or waving in the wind, but falling down. There was a large red-brick building; lots of folk were busily working on it. Black smoke seemed to cloud the surface of the mirror. And then he gave a cry as he saw that Bagshot Row had been dug up and his poor old gaffer was going down the hill with his belongs on a barrow.

"I must go home!" Sam cried, pulling away.

"_You cannot go home alone_," _Said the Lady, "You did not wish to go home without your master before you looked in the mirror, and yet you knew that evil things might be happening in the Shire. But do not forget that the mirror shows many things, some that have not yet come to be. Not all that it shows comes true for many things may stop them. It is dangerous as a guide."_

Sam sat on the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Do you now wish to look, Frodo?" She asked after a long silence.

"Do you advice me to look?" He asked nervously.

"_No, I do not counsel you one way or the other. I am not a counsellor. You may learn something, whether what you see be fair or evil, it may be profitable or not. Seeing is both good and perilous. I think, Frodo, that you have courage and wisdom enough for the venture, or I would not have brought you here. Do as you will."_

"I will look," Frodo said and climbed up on the pedestal. Leaning over he saw a twilit land, mountains loomed dark in the distance against the sky. There was a long grey road that went out of sight and far away a figure walked slowly down the road, small at first but growing larger and clearer as it came closer. Suddenly he realized it was Gandalf and he almost called out for the wizard but then he saw the figure was clothed in white, not grey. He wondered suddenly if it was not Gandalf but Saruman the White. The vision changed then and briefly, he saw Bilbo walking restlessly around his room, the table full of disordered papers. Slowly it shifted through the past that he had now become entangled in and then he saw a sight which he had never seen before: the Sea. Then it was dark and the sea rose and raged in a storm. He saw the great ships sailing west and the wide river flowing through a populous city. The white fortress with seven towers. Just as Frodo was about to pull away, the mirror suddenly went dark and in the emptiness there appeared a single eye that grew until it filled the whole mirror. The eye was rimmed in fire but itself was yellow as a cat's, watching and the black slit of its pupil opened on a pit, a window into nothing. The eye was searching and Frodo knew that he was what it was looking for but it couldn't see him, not unless he wanted it to see him. The ring on his neck grew heavier and heavier, pulling down on his neck and dragging him closer to the mirror.

"Do not touch the water!" the Lady warned softly and the vision faded instantly. Frodo stepped back, shaking head to toe and looked at her.

_"I know what it is that you last saw," she whispered, "for that is also in my mind. Do not be afraid but do not think that only by singing amid the trees, nor even by the slender arrows of elven-bows, is this land of Lothlorien maintained and defended against its enemy. I know the Dark Lord and his mind and he gropes ever to see me and my thoughts but that door is closed." She lifted up her arms and spread her hands towards the East as in a gesture of rejection. Earendil, the Evening Star, the most beloved star among the elves shone clearly above them. In its light she glowed, glittering like polished silver and white. On her hand was a ring and Frodo then understood, she had one of three rings that were given to the elves, Nenya. He looked at it in wonder._

"_We do not speak of it, but it cannot be hidden from the Ring-bearer."_ She said, watching him look at it. They talked a little more about how if he succeed in his quest, the power she had would disappear and Lothlorien would fade, disappearing into the world as time finally reached it.

In the morning Frodo told the fellowship that he believed it was time to go and they all agreed, having only been waiting for Frodo. They spent their last day walking around and taking in as much beauty as they could, savouring the memories they had made here and the peace they felt. In the evening they went to the chamber of Celeborn to see the Lord and Lady one last time.

"_It is time now, for you to be of strong heart and go and continue the Quest. Those who wish to not continue on, may stay for a while." Celeborn said as he they stood before him, "but I cannot promise peace for Middle Earth is entering a time dark and the darkness spreads across the lands and he who stays may be summoned to the last need of Lorien_." They all listened, thinking about what they were risking to go on. The boys thought about their world, their friends, their lives and what would happen if they never returned. The hobbits thought of the Shire, Sam thought of his Gaffer and though his heart ached for him and begged him to go back, but he knew he had to stay with Frodo and see this through. Orpheus heard the song in his head and Galadriel seemed to give him a knowing look but he forced the song away. He knew that if the Quest failed, there could be no future for him and whoever his soul mate was, he had to protect them.

"They all resolved to go forward." Galadriel said at last, looking at each one of them slowly.

"My home is onward, not back, I must go on." Boromir said.

"So it is. Are you all then going to Minas Tirith?" Celeborn asked, looking at Boromir.

"We are unsure of what direction we will take," Aragorn said, not wanting Boromir to get any ideas in his head, "for I am unsure of what direction Gandalf has planned for us beyond Lothlorien."

Celeborn thought for awhile, "you cannot leave this land without going down the Great River and there is no way to cross with your belongings without a boat. Which side will you take? The way to Minas Tirith is on this side but the road of the Quest is east of the River, what shore will you take?"

"I still believe we should go to Minas Tirith." Boromir said, Frodo's heart stirred. He suspected that Boromir just wanted to take the ring to his father and would try to take it from him. "But," Boromir said with great emphasis and a little resentment, "I am not the leader of this company."

"Hmm well I know Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir can handle a boat, but are there any others who know?"

"Yea, we all can." Heru said easily. "We go kayaking all the time and Andrew's practically a fish he's out on the water so much back home."

"And me!" Merry exclaimed, "Not all of us hobbits look at boats as if they were wild horses. My people live off the shore of the Brandywine and I have some skill with a boat."

"Very well then," Celeborn smiled, "I will give your Company boats to carry all of you and your belongings down the River until you can decide what way to go. They are small and light, for that will be good because when you come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir, you will be forced to carry them as well as at several other points." Aragorn felt a weight leave his shoulders, he couldn't decide which way to go and this took the pressure off him for at least a couple more days. Sam was really the only one who wasn't too fond of this plan, for he did look at boats as wild beasts.

"All will be prepared for you and will be waiting for you at the haven before noon tomorrow. I will send people in the morning to guide you and make sure you are ready for your journey. Have a fair night and untroubled sleep!" He said gently and bowed.

"Good night, my friends." said Galadriel, bowing as well, "sleep in peace; do not trouble yourselves with worry about the road." They left, feeling a little sad to be leaving the next day but also anxious to get moving. They had finally known how long they had been there for it was the last night of the full moon when they reached Lothlorien and tonight was the last night of another full moon. They had spent a full month resting in the golden woods. Legolas didn't spend the night with elves but instead, spent his last night with the group. They talked for a little while about what would be ahead of them for the next couple days. Aragorn and Boromir explained to the boys and the hobbits what kind of land was up ahead and they were given a small history lesson, at which Heru and Andreas took as their cue to space out.

Morning came soon and elves who spoke English came to say farewell, bringing them gifts of food and clothing for the journey. Heru had packed a couple plays; he could never go too far without reading at least one play. He gave a couple as gifts for their hospitality and they thanked him gratefully, for the ones he had given them to had been at every story he had told and had intently listened to every word. The food they were given was mostly thin cakes and Gimli took one of the cakes, looking at it doubtfully.

"Cram," he muttered and broke off a small corner, nipping at it cautiously. As he tasted it his eyes lit up and he ate the rest of the cake.

"No more, no more!" Cried the elves, laughing, "You have eaten more than enough now for a full day's march."

"I thought it was just a kind of cram." Gimli blushed.

"It is, but it is called Lemas or way bread and it is more strengthening than any food made by men and much more pleasant than cram." Gimli nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for all your gifts and such wonderful cakes!"

The elves then unwrapped the clothes they had brought. Each were given a hood and cloak, made specifically for them. The material was light but warm and they were grey with a tint of twilight under the trees or so it looked and if they moved or the lighting changed, they seemed almost green or brown. The elves went about, fastening them on them. As one put the cloak on Saber, he hissed loudly and jumped back, smoke steamed up from his back.

"What is wrong?" Cried the elf, staring at the burned cloth. Saber growled, stepping back and trying to calm down.

"Your gift is a wonderful gift and I would accept it willingly but the purity of your people is far too great for a creature like me." Saber explained slowly, "and to touch such a pure object, made with such care and affection, hand stitched by the Lady herself who is far too pure and good for me. I cannot accept this," he stared at the cloak, "for it will kill me." The elves looked at him in surprise and back at the cloth.

"But surely you are not so evil or you would not be free to walk in the lands of Lorien or speak with the Lord or Lady?" Asked the elf who held the cloak.

"My heart is right but I am still a creature of darkness in my world and in this one." They nodded, not fully understanding this but they did not force him to accept the gift.

They ate breakfast and once they finished packing the last of their things Haldir appeared. His face was stern like it had been the whole time they travelled with him before, but his eyes sparkled with amusement and delight to see them again.

"Haldir!" Pippin said excitedly and Heru looked up.

"Mm, I'm really going to miss looking at him," Heru whispered to Andreas, forgetting about the extraordinary hearing of elves. Haldir gave him a confused look and Heru blushed, shifting his weight awkwardly.

"I have come to lead you to the river," he said, his eyes smiling behind his stoic face. They greeted him and were glad to see him. They walked for a few hours, coming to the opening at the river.

"Come!" Haldir waved his hand at the four boats, "all is ready for you." They packed their belongings into the boats and they arranged themselves this way: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam and Orpheas went in one boat; Boromir, Merry and Pippin in another; Legolas, Gimli and Saber, and in the last boat, Andrew, Heru and Andreas sat. It was rather cramped, but the boats were relatively large and the hobbits were small, as was Gimli, and they managed to fit everything in without the boats sinking into the water.

"Farewell!" Haldir waved and they all waved goodbye, paddling down the Silverlode led by Aragorn. The current was fast and everything faded behind them quickly. Sam clung to the side of the boat like a cat in water and Saber looked at it in disgust as he paddled along.

"There's a song," Orpheas whispered and looked up the river. In the distance they could hear music and suddenly they saw a ship ahead, carved with elven-skill in the likeness of a bird. There Galadriel stood, singing, her voice both sad and sweet. Celeborn sat in front of her, looking back at them. Aragorn steered their boat up alongside them as she ended her song.

"We wish to bid you one last farewell," Galadriel said as they came up.

"You have been our guest for a month now and yet you did not eat with us, so let us now eat together." Celeborn said and they paddled to the shore. There, they ate and drank, relaxing in the grass and sunlight. Celeborn gave them directions and warned them about rapids and which way to go. He told them which way to go in both directions, to Minas Tirith and Mordor. Galadriel then stood up.

"I have gifts to give to each of you in memory of Lothlrien." She said, turning to Aragorn. "To the leader of the Company, here I give the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel, a sheath that has been made to fit his sword." It was beautiful and had flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold on it and there were elf runes forming the name of his sword, Anduril and its lineage. "The blade drawn from this sheath will not be stained or broken even in defeat." She said smiling and Aragorn accepted the gift, thanking her for her kindness. "Is there anything else I can give you?" She asked and Aragorn shook his head.

"My Lady, you know all that I desire and what I want is not yours to give me."

"Ah, but perhaps this will lighten your heart," she said and pulled out a stone of clear green, set in a silver brooch that was shaped like an eagle with outspread wings, "for it was given to me to give to you should you pass through this land. This I gave to my daughter, Celebrain and she to hers and now it is given to you as a token of hope. In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elf stone of the house of Elendil!" Aragorn took the stone and pinned it on his breast. They looked at him and somehow he had changed, standing tall and kingly and the shadow that had been over him faded and fell from his shoulders. He bowed and she turned to Boromir. To him she gave him a belt of gold, to Merry and Pippin small silver belts that had a clasp in the shape of a golden flower. To Legolas she gave him a bow that her people used; it was longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood. With it, she gave him a quiver of arrows.

"And what could I give to a Glandian?" She asked, looking at Orpheas, "for nothing I could give would be as great as the things in Mayadar. But here, you share a love for the earth and all that grows, much the same as this little gardener," she looked at Sam, "for both of you, I have only a small gift." She handed each of them a box of plain grey wood, simple with only a silver rune on its lid. "It will not protect you on your road or defend you but perhaps it will give you hope. In it, there is earth from my orchard and my blessing has been bestowed upon it. And in that earth, a single Mallorn-tree seed. Wherever you place a small amount of this soil, even in barren waste lands, your garden shall bloom like no other in Middle Earth. And you will remember Galadriel and have a small glimpse of Lorien." She said and they both accepted the presents, Orpheas' eyes filled with tears.

"My Lady, no gift could you give to me that would be greater." He held it in his hand and then it vanished, "it will go to Mayadar and I will plant the seed in the courtyard of the White Castle in memory of the peace between our peoples and of the beauty of the Elvish race that is more beautiful and fairer than any other. My lady this gift is a token of peace among my people and it welcomes you and all of your people into our world. When we have finished our quest, I extend to you an invitation to visit us and come to the planting ceremony."

Sam managed to mumble something but no one could really understand what it was and he blushed bright red, clinging to the box. She nodded and thanked Orpheas for his invitation and turned to Gimli, asking,

"What gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?"

"None, Lady, it is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim and to have heard her gentle words." Answered Gimli.

_"Hear all ye Elves!" She laughed, "let none say again that dwarves are grasping and ungracious! But surely, Gimli son of Gloin, you desire something that I can give?"_

_"There is nothing," he repeated, bowing and stammering, "nothing, unless it might be, if it is permitted to ask, nay to name a single strand of your hair which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift, but you commanded me to name my desire."_

The Elves stirred in astonishment and Celeborn glared at Gimli in wonder but Galadriel smiled.

_"How can I refuse if I commanded you to speak? But what would you do with such a gift?"_

_"Treasure it, Lady in memory of your words to me at our first meeting_." He answered. Then the Lady took her hair out from her braid and cut three golden hairs and laid them in his hand. Then she came to Andreas and Heru.

"For both of you, I give you these knives," she handed each of them a dagger, their handles carved with leaves and their sheaths were much like Aragorn's in design. They thanked her and Heru cleared his throat.

"Actually, if you can pause for a minute," Heru held up his hand and ran to the boat that had his bag. He rummaged through it and came back, carrying a one pound chocolate bar and ran back. "I know this isn't much, it's really nothing in comparison to the gifts you've given us. But my step dad, Araylen, is always saying how elves love sweet things, or at least that's his excuse for putting five tablespoons of sugar in his tea," he rambled, "but I've heard that chocolate is a rare treat in Middle Earth and well, we brought some 'cus it's good to have if your blood sugar levels are low and you need a boost, but we have a lot and I'd like to give it to you." He handed her the golden Lindt chocolate bar. "I'm sorry we can't give you anything else, but I hope you'll like it." He blushed, now suddenly feeling like a complete idiot. She took the chocolate bar and looked at it curiously. Clearly caught off guard by the sudden gift but she grinned and handed it to Celeborn who looked at it just as curiously, hiding his excitement for he loved chocolate.

"This is a very gracious gift and we are honoured that you would give it to us."

"Well we appreciate you being so hospitable and what not. For letting us stay in your land, especially Saber, and we're not even from Middle Earth. We'll never forget your kindness," he said, his eyes filling with tears suddenly. He had never known anyone to give so freely and expect nothing in return and he was overwhelmed by her kindness. Galadriel saw his heart and what he felt, the pain he had experienced in his life and she touched his cheek gently.

"I do hope that you have found healing here in our land." She whispered softly and he sniffed, nodding. The others watched, rather confused but Orpheas held back his own tears, seeing the healing that was happening in Heru's soul. Galadriel turned to Saber.

"And what could I give to a vampire?" She asked, "For you do not desire anything that I can give. But just as Gimli had a secret desire, you must as well."

"No," Saber shook his head, "your acceptance of me has been more valuable than any gift you could give me. For you let a creature of death and darkness walk in your lands freely and you let me rest and hunt and find comfort here in this haven of purity. You have already given me the greatest gifts you could give to one like myself." He answered and she smiled, nodding in acceptance of his answer.

"Very well then." She said and turned to Andrew. She pulled out a clear small white shell, much like a seashell in their world. "For you, Andrew, I have a gift for your weary soul. Here is the shell of the Grey Havens. If you place it to your ear, you shall hear a song of great comfort and it will bring peace to you wherever you are." She handed it to him and he looked at in wonder, placing it to his ear. The song was faint, but it echoed through the shell and for a moment, the anxiety and rage inside of him seemed to calm and he was able to breathe easier.

"Thank you," he said quietly, not sure what else to say.

"I come to you last Frodo," she turned to him, holding a small crystal phial. It glittered as it moved and there was a white ray of light that came from the crystal. _"In this phial is caught the light of Earendil's star. It will shine brighter when night is about you. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Remember Galadriel and her mirror!"_ Frodo took the phial and bowed, unable to find words to thank her.

The Lady and Celeborn led them back to the hythe and the afternoon sun sparkled on the waters. They took their places in the boats and said their final farewell, slowly paddling away.

"What was that about?" Andreas asked Heru as they paddled, following behind Aragorn.

"What was what about?" Heru asked, clearing his throat.

"That whole weepy scene back there?"

"Nothing." He growled and Andreas made him smack himself.

"Hey!" He rubbed his cheek and glared at him, "fine, I just… I mean common you didn't at least feel weird being there? When was the last time a complete stranger let you come into their house, eat their food, sleep in their beds, and not expect anything in return? And to top it off, gave you a gift when you left? When was the last time that ever happened to any of us?" He asked and they sat there silent for a minute, letting his words sink in.

"Never," Andrew said sadly, "well, Ammon. But he's the only one."

"Yea," Andreas nodded and shook his head, "people sure are different here."

"They're trusting." Andrew shook his head, "it's so much better here."

"You don't miss home?" Heru asked, looking back at Andrew.

"What's there to miss?" Andrew looked at him, paddling easily, "my home is here-you're all here." Heru smiled and leaned over hugging him. Andrew patted his back and pushed him off.

"I miss home," Andreas said after a minute, "I miss the sound of traffic and the lights at night, I miss the insanity." He grinned and Andrew shook his head.

"Me too." Heru nodded.

"You're both city rats."


End file.
